Learning to Love
by the girl you wouldn't expect
Summary: EDIT: I fixed the story! I tried to make it better. Tadashi adopts Hiro and teaches him to love again. I know this is a terrible summary, but this is just an edit of my story in response to XxYesterdayTodaytomorrowxX's review.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Love

Chapter 1

So this is inspired by Uponagraydawn's baby Hiro drawings on Tumblr, which you guys should really check out because they are BEYOND AH-DORABLE. I immediately fell in love with them. Some ideas are also inspired by geminisonic's Heaven Helps the Man fanfiction (Like how Hiro will be adopted by Tadashi), but I'm mainly trying to stay original

Hope y'all like it. Remember, I'm open to criticism. Be as harsh as you want if you think it sucks (Not sure what a flame is, but I think it means you can tell me my story sucks which I'm fine with. Just don't only say "Your story sucks". Tell me what I could've done to make it not suck), and be as nice as you want if you think it's good.

**Edit: So, I read XxYesterdayTodayTomorrowxX's review and they were right. The conflict was solved wayyyyyyy too easily. I agreed with most of your review actually. The only thing I disagree with is how Hiro and Tadashi's love for each other is disproportionate. It was kind of supposed to be like that, so that's the only thing I won't change too much. But yes, I agree with Tadashi being too harsh on Hiro and then the conflict was resolved in the span of two chapters, so I had a better idea and I've decided to fix this story.**

**I'm also taking Honey Lemon out of the story (sort of but not really). Instead of her and Tadashi being married, it's just Tadashi that wants to adopt a kid. Honey Lemon is just a friend. This is because I don't have much character development for her and I suck at writing romance, so yeah, that's gone. **

**I will try to include the friends more now that that has come to my attention. As for the guy that Hiro hired, yeah he was just some random creep. He has no correlation to the movie whatsoever. **

**Anyways, sorry for the long rant, but I hope that addressed everything in your review. If there's anything I missed, or something else you wanted me to fix, let me now. Don't worry, I didn't take it as rude. I always welcome constructive criticism. Thank you for reviewing my story**

**BTW, most of the changes will happen in the later chapters, but some happen now. Fair warning.**

Normal POV

"So this is it then, you're really going to adopt a kid?" Fred asked.

"Yup. I've always wanted to be a father and this is my big chance." Tadashi answered.

"So girl or boy?" Fred asked.

"I wouldn't really mind either way." Tadashi said.

"When?" Gogo asked, hopping on the counter.

"Right now actually." Tadashi answers with a glance to his watch.

"Well best of luck." Honey Lemon said thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Tadashi said with a smile, grabbing his car keys, which were next to Gogo.

"Well bye guys. I really hope this goes well. I've wanted a kid for a while now and I'm hoping this works out okay." Tadashi said nervously.

"We understand. Don't worry about a thing. You have our full support and we will always wish you the best. ." Honey Lemon said, giving her college friend a slight pat on the shoulder.

"Will do. Thanks Honey Lemon and Gogo. You too Fred and Wasabi. Bye." He said, heading to the car.

On the way, Tadashi thought about all the things he would do with his future child and got excited. Then, the doubt crept in. he told himself this was a huge responsibility and having not grown up with parents himself, he contemplated weather he was even ready or not. Focusing on the fact that he created Baymax (a healthcare bot) he reassured himself that he was ready to take care of a kid.

Finally reaching the orphanage, he headed into Ms. Rose's foster home.

Walking in hesitantly, he breathed in the scent of crayons, coloring books, and jasmine incense.

"Welcome! My name is Ms. Rose. Are you looking to adopt?" she asked brightly, shaking their hands.

"Yes." Tadashi answered nervously.

"Any preferred genders or age groups?" She asked, clicking open a pen and reading over her clipboard.

"No, I don't have a gender preference. I honestly hadn't thought about age groups." Tadashi explained with a scratch to his head.

"Not a problem. Now how about you start with telling me your name and then I'll have Mrs. Belle escort you to some kids.

"I'm Tadashi Hamada." The man said as Ms. Rose wrote his name down on her clipboard.

"Alright, now I'll take go get Mrs. Belle to come show you some kids. Ms. Rose said, leaving to a room down the hall.

Tadashi sat down at one of the chairs near the entrance and told himself to relax. He was being way too jumpy. Calming himself down, he readjusted his hat and had a more determined expression plastered on his face.

Suddenly, a little kid with extremely messy but adorable hair walked into the front lobby where Tadashi was and had a less than innocent look on his face. Tadashi instantly noticed him and waved the kid over to him.

The boy widened his already big doe eyes after taking notice of another person and immediately rushed to who knows where.

"Well, that just happened." Tadashi said in an amused tone.

A few minutes later, Tadashi saw a lady approach him. She looked very motherly and Tadashi noticeably eased up.

"Hello, you must be Tadashi, correct?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"Uh yes I am." He said nervously.

The lady giggled. "It's okay to be nervous. Adopting a kid is a huge responsibility. I'll take you to the cafeteria then. It's the perfect opportunity for you to see them because it's mixed genders and age groups." She explained, escorting Tadashi to a room all the way near the back.

"Are you Mrs. Belle?" Tadashi asked. The lady nodded, her thick reddish curls bobbing up and down as she did so.  
"Yes. My husband and I have adopted four kids ourselves." She explained, opening the door.

This information made Tadashi look more forward to getting a child. It must be a really thrilling feeling if this lady adopted four.

The room was welcomed with lots of chatter among various kids. A few caught Tadashi's eye, but not in the way he had imagined.

One girl had bright red hair. Another with green streaks all in it. A boy had his spiked up with hints of blue here and there. Other than those three, the rest looked normal. Well, all except one with messy raven black hair at the corner table. He was seated with the wild haired kids as well. Tadashi pondered over why the kid looked so familiar before realizing it was the same kid he saw earlier in the lobby. He clearly was a trouble maker.

Hiro's POV

I lifted my head up from the table to see a man walk in with Mrs. Belle. He was tough and nice looking at the same time. I caught myself staring at him and mentally cursed myself. This was the weirdo who saw me trying to sneak out! What if he reported me?!

"So you're free to go and talk with them." I hear Mrs. Belle tell him.

I silently watch as he approaches a few tables and has light conversation with the kids. He seems pretty nice, but again, I don't need someone to ogle over me for two seconds and then leave me. I just need mom and dad.

"Who's that?" I hear the man say curiously, pointing at me.

"That's Hiro. He's a special one alright. His parents died after some men broke in their home and shot them. Hiro was hiding in a hamper so they didn't see him and he managed to flee." I heard Mrs. Belle whisper to him at.

I narrow my eyes at her words, but still don't look at them. No use in letting them know I can hear.

"But whatever you do, don't bring it up to him. He's in denial. He thinks they're still alive. He's tried escaping from here more times than I can remember to try and 'find' them. Let's look at some of the other kids." Mrs. Belle whispers to him even softer.

I roll my eyes. They _are_ alive. Everyone else is just in denial that they're dead. I know they're alive. I don't have proof, but once I find them, well, that'll be proof enough.

I feel them walk past me and talk to the other three at my table. They're the only once I ever sit next to and exchange a few words with; Lasiandra, Chuck, and Sophie.

I can't help myself from watching how the man interacts with them.

He shares a pretty average conversation with them; one that every adult looking to adopt pretty much has.

He leaves them and I'm genuinely surprised to see that he takes it upon himself to try and talk to every single kid in the room.

Finally, I see him coming toward me. I pretend to be busy staring at my coloring book.

"Hey there little guy. I'm Tadashi. Want to tell me your name?" He asks. I look at him indifferently.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Belle already told you what it was." I reply, hoping he'll just leave.

"Well I'd still like to hear it from you." He says patiently.

"Hiro." I tell him, flipping through some pages in the book.

"Well Hiro, how old are you?"

"Six."

"What's your favorite part about San Fransokyo?" He asks me.

"How should I know? Every time I try to leave, they haul me back here." I grumble irritably.

"Well maybe if you let a family adopt you, you'd be able to see more of it. You wouldn't need to sneak out." He suggests lightly.

This statement gets to me and I feel a genius plan formulate in my head. If I can get this sucker to adopt me, I have a ticket to my parents. If they trust this guy enough, the social workers will definitely let me go with them and then I'll be able to escape and find my mom and dad! It's perfect. But that means I've got to get this guy to like me. This might be hard since everyone here knows I avoid getting adopting as much as possible, but I still may be able to pull this off. I just have to put on my innocent act.

"You really think so?" I ask, putting fake wonder and hope in my words.

He smiles. Sha Bang. Got him hook, line, and sinker.

"Yeah. You think you'd like to be adopted?" He asks me.

"I'd love to! But….but no one wants me. They think I'm a freak beyond repair and can never love anyone." I say in fake sadness. I poke my bottom lip out to seal the deal.

"Why ever not?" He asks with a frown.

"Because they think I'm weird for missing my mommy and daddy. I mean, I don't see how they don't understand how painful it is to lose your parents. They just threw me in this foster home and tell people not to adopt me. Then they accuse _me_ of being heartless." I say, looking down.

"Hey now, don't be sad. I would personally love to adopt you." He tells me.

I hide a smirk. This guy was just way too easy.

"Really?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Of course. Part of the reason I want to adopt a kid is because I know what it's like. My parents died when I was eight years old so I get it. I don't anyone to live without a mother and father. No one should be parentless." He says, holding my shoulder.

It takes every ounce of self-control that I have to not yank my shoulder away, but it's not that hard when I process his words.

He knows what it's like? He lost his parents? That surprised me. Usually people just adopt because they can't have their own kids. This guy was pretty selfless. Still, my plan was more important than some sappy old man trying to get his happily ever after.

None the less, I can't help myself from asking my next question.

"You don't have parents?"

"Nope. My Aunt took care of me. And if you'll let me, I'll take care of you." He says to me. His tone takes me by surprise. He seems to genuinely care. I'm confused. This man, Tadashi, barely knows me, but he's already talking to me like I'm his son or something. I shake my head from my thoughts and stare up at him, wondering if this is such a good idea anymore. Maybe I acted too quickly on instinct.

"So you'd like it if I adopted you?" He asks, making sure.

"Nope." I tell him quickly. I mentally face palm myself for acting on reflex too much.

"What?" He asks, hurt.

I smile widely and giggle childishly to make up for it, hoping he'd buy it.  
"I'd love it!" I cry, hugging him. I hold back a gag as he hugs me back. Not understating how he could possibly want to adopt me, I thank my lucky starts that he's an easy guy to manipulate.

I hear footsteps coming toward us and look up to Mrs. Belle observing us. Shoot. I forgot that I had to convince her and Ms. Rose that I'm ready to be adopted. They know I hate adoption interviews so this is going to be super tricky. I have to bump up the cuteness level tenfold.

"Mr. Hamada? Hiro?" she addresses both of us. We look up and she has an amused expression on her face. I want to smack it off of her, but hold back.

"Hiro, how do you feel about Mr. Hamada?" she asks me.

"Dashi is the best!" I cry out, clinging onto his leg as he stood up. He stumbles a bit, but smiles down at me.

"Really?" she asks me, frantically writing stuff down on her clipboard.

She gets into a long conversation with Tadashi from there and asks me questions occasionally to which I respond charmingly.

***Page Break***

I approached the lobby about an hour and a half later and Tadashi picked me up and started spinning _me_ around.

"Ah! Stop!" I cry out in alarm. He did as I said and put me down. What was he even trying to do?!

"They're letting me adopt you Hiro!" Tadashi said in happiness. He seemed so darn happy, it made me involuntarily smile.

"You ready to go?" He asks, his smile growing wider with every passing second. "Uh, yeah actually. I've got my backpack." I say, showing him. No need to tell him it was because I wanted to sneak out again. I had honestly forgotten about this guy to be honest.

"Great! Let's go then." He says, grabbing my hand. I have to stop myself from pulling it away. I have to get used to this sort of thing if I'm going to be staying with him for a while.

While we're in the car, I go over my plan of escaping, but Tadashi's voice distracts me.

"Hey Hiro, look out the window. Check San Fransokyo out." He says, facing me. Having to be on good terms with him, I look out the window.

"How's it look?" He asks me.

"Pretty." I say in fake wonder. In all honesty, I couldn't care any less about the scenery when my mom and dad are still out there. No matter what people say, I know they're alive.

"Anything catch your eye?" he asks me.

"That bridge is cool." I say, pointing at the red bridge with clear blue water underneath it.

"Wanna drive across it?" he asks me.

I'm actually surprised that he actually pays attention to what I say. Most people just ask to say something. This guy actually seems to soak in every single word I say.

"Um, sure." I say with fake shyness.

He smiles and makes a left.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Well, we'll have to make a U-turn to get to the bridge." He explains.

"You didn't have to go through that much trouble." I grumble, feeling bad.

"It's not problem. It's only a two or three minute difference anyways. Besides, you can remember this special moment when you think back to the first day you were adopted." He says warmly.

I blink at him and shake my head to loosen my thought. Looking out the window was safer for me at this point.

While we're driving across the bridge, I hear a noise and soon enough, my window is rolled all the way down. I look up to see that Tadashi had rolled it down and was waggling his eyebrows at me along with a goofy grin. I looked away from him in fear of more involuntary smiles and turn to the open window, feeling the wind slap at my face. This Tadashi guy was too much of a dorky goofball. This might be a problem.

*Page break*

-Girl you wouldn't expect.

I'm actually very interested to see what you'll review to this XD

Good or bad, I'm tingling with excitement! XDDDD

I hope I didn't jack up the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to Love

Chapter 2

Hiro's POV

When we finally get to the Tadashi guy's house, I feel a bit nervous. The last time I was in a house, it wasn't exactly all sunshine and lollipops. I may be a bitter kid, but I was still a little boy at heart. I felt butterflies in my tummy and had to remind myself that I wasn't even going to stay here for long anyway.

"Ready to go inside Hiro? Excited?" Tadashi asks. I try to reply and say yes, but I'm too nervous.

"Are you okay Hiro?" He asks me with concern. I don't respond.

"Are you scared?" He asks me soothingly, voice free of judgment.

"No! I'm just…. I'm apprehensive." I reply with an edge to my voice.

"It's okay Hiro. I think you'll like it here. Okay so I _hope_ you'll like it here at least." He says goofily.

I give him a look. Peering through the window, I see the house. It's a huge white brick building. It's one story, but it's got major square footage on it.

Suddenly, I feel something warm and…comforting (?) on my head.

"Wha?" I question, feeling it.

The Tadashi guy gives me a warm smile and I notice that his hat is gone. He must've put it on me. Stupid goofy old man. I try not to smile, but decide against it. He has to think I actually like them if I'm gonna make this work. Yeah, that's it. I'm not smiling because I like him. I'm smiling because I have to. I'm just a really good actor.

"Wanna try and go inside now? I think you'll like it." He tells me, though I can tell from his tone he isn't being impatient.

"Okay." I say. He got out of the car and unbuckled me.

"Want me to carry you?" He asked.

"No. I can do it myself." I say and mentally face palm myself. I can't be rude. I need him to like me!

"I mean thank you. No thank you." I correct, afraid he'll give that same disapproving look that the ladies at the foster home did. To my surprise he chuckled and closed the car door.

"You're a cute little one aren't you?" He asks, making me blush a bit. This man was nothing but trouble.

"Want to open the door?" He asks as we get to it.

I slowly nod and reach for the knob, having to go on my tippy toes to get it.

I turn the knob, but I'm too weak. I try not to show that I can't open it. I can't have the Tadashi guy knowing I'm a wimp. I try again and use all of my force, but the knob is just too stiff. I dejectedly leave it and hide my face from him. To my horror, he laughs.

"It's not funny!" I cry, wiping at my face angrily for the few tears that formed.

"Hey hey. I'm sorry Hiro. I was only joking. The door's locked. See." He says, taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door.

I feel stupid for getting teary eyed over something so ridiculous. How could I think that Tadashi was mean? Wait a second, I don't care if he's mean. This Tadashi guy is nothing to me. He can be as heartless toward me as he wants.

I just stand there, waiting for him to open the door, but he doesn't. He leans down and gives me a light hug. "How about I promise to never do that again." He asks, holding his pinky out. I look from his large pinky to his kind face. After a bit of thinking, I link our pinkies and twist it lightly before pulling it back quickly.

"You okay bud?" He asks.

"Bud?" I question. He just shrugs in response.

"Now you want to open the door?" He asks with a smile.

I shake my head and stare down at my worn out sneakers. He apparently understands and opens the door, allowing me to enter first. I walk in and immediately, I'm met with memories. Faint ones of what it was like to have a home. It smelled like paint and home cooked meals. I actually liked it.

"So how is it so far?" Tadashi asked.

"It's…homey." I admit

"That's a good thing, right?" He asks with a chuckle.  
Stupid man that laughs all the time. His laughter is contagious and I involuntarily smile yet again. This guy is definitely a problem. No doubt about that anymore. I need to stay away from him. That's going to be hard if I'm living with him. Wait, I'm NOT living with him. This is all just part of the plan!  
"You okay bud? You seem troubled." Tadashi says, observing my face.

"I'm fine. So should I just put my backpack on the floor, or…?" I ask, tugging at the straps.

"Oh right! I'll show you to your room." He says, leading me down the hallway.

'My room?' I think as we walk.

I observe the room silently. There's stars painted all over one wall, while another has planet stickers. Red streamers and balloons are everywhere. A bed is in the corner with red bed sheets.

I wrinkle my nose. Despite the overly redness, I can't believe I have my own room. I don't get why he chose so much red though.

"So uh, it's not completely horrible is it?" He asks nervously.

"It's perfect." I say in fake joy. I still need him to like me and acting like this room brings me joy is the perfect opportunity.

"But why so much red?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't know if I was going to adopt a boy or girl, so I picked a neutral color." He explains with a sheepish laugh.

"Well it's still awesome. Thanks Dashi!" I say, hugging him. He seems overjoyed that I like it by the way he hugs back. At least I won't have to try too hard to get him to like me.

"Well let's go. I bet you're hungry." Tadashi says to me. I _am_ a bit famished so I follow him to the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." Tadashi says.

"Well grab a chair, I ordered pizza." he says with a bright smile. I waddle over to the table and attempt to get onto the chair. However, I'm too short and can't reach it no matter how hard I try.

Frustrated, I just sit on the floor with crossed arms.

Then, I feel arms around me and get a bit startled. The Tadashi guy was lifting me up and putting me on the chair.

"There ya go." He says, sitting down next to me. I don't say anything he grabs a box from the oven and opens it. The smell of yumminess hits my nose instantly and I smile at the warmth that the pizza is radiating.

Suddenly, I hear a ringing and jump up in alarm.  
"Hey, it's okay. Someone's just at the door." Tadashi explains, getting up to get it.

"Hey dudes! Where is the little one?! Let's see em!" I hear a voice say loudly, followed by an "Ouch! What the heck Gogo?!" "Shh Freddie! You don't want to scare the cutie away!" I hear a woman's bubbly voice say.

I feel my nervousness coming and I want to hide.

I got out of the chair and prepared to retreat to the room when the Tadashi guy poked his head from the side wall.

"Hey Hiro, some of friends came to see-

Without a word, I ran to my room and closed the door. Seeing it had a lock, I clicked it shut and backed up.

My back hit the wall and I turned around to face it. There was a huge mirror on it. I backed away a bit before staring at my reflection. I saw that I still had on the stupid hat and so I flung it across the room in an act of panic.

"Breathe Hiro, breathe." I whisper to myself.

A few seconds later, I heard the doorknob jiggle followed by the Tadashi guy's voice.

"Hiro? Hiro are you alright? Please let me in." he asked in his concerned voice.  
I opened the door.

"Sorry Dashi. I only wanted to try some of the clothes in the closet on. I'm sorry." I said, putting my head down in fake shame.

"Oh it's okay. Just tell me next time. I got worried. Thought you ran off." He said in relief.

'Well I _am_ going to run away at some point.' I think to myself.

"C'mon. Some of my friends are here to meet you." He says invitingly.

Oh no. not good. Not good at all. I can't handle meeting new people. As fake as this façade I'm putting on is, I actually _am_ scared of new people. The only reason I could handle Tadashi guy is because he understood me without even really knowing me.

"I-I can't." I stutter.

"Why not?" He asks, leaning down to my height.

"B-because I'm n-nervous." I answer honestly, unsure of what else to do at this point.

He holds my hand and I let him. It's surprisingly comforting me.

"Trust me, you'll like them. They're really nice." He promises.

"Please don't make me." I beg. I widen my eyes, hoping he can see just how uncomfortable it's making me.

He sighs, but pulls me into him.

"Is this about something more than nervousness? Is something bothering you? You can tell me." He says.

"Nope. I'm just nervous. A-and tired. Just want to rest." I say, fake yawning.

He sighs. "Alright. If that's what you want, I'll just tell them you're worn out from the big day." He says, walking out.

"U-uh wait! Th-thanks." I call as he leaves, actually meaning it. He gives me a warm smile before closing the door lightly.

Well that went better than I expected. I thought he'd yell at me for being a baby and then proceed to make me introduce myself. I got off scot free.

I headed to my closet figuring that I should put my excuse to use. It consists of dresses and frilly skirts, but I see a few boy's items too. The only think that looks to be in my size though, is a dark blue hoodie.

I notice that it's really soft to the touch and swipe it off of the hanger. I pull it over my worn out lime green shirt. It's actually a bit big, but that's better than it being too small so I zip it up and look at it in the mirror. Deciding it looks good on me, I keep it on.

A while later, I hear the door turning slowly and slightly panic.

"Oh! You're still awake. You wanna eat now? They're gone and I totally forgot you hadn't eaten. Some adult I am, huh?" He asks with a laugh,

"Um, yeah sure." I say, waddling to him.

"You found the hoodie!" he muses. I nod in response.

"Like it?" He asks.

"Yeah. It's snuggly." I respond.

"Yup. All the more reason to hug you." He says, crushing me in a bear hug. I tense up until it ends and then we head to the kitchen. It had been a long while since I'd gotten a hug and I was just frozen for a second there.

After the meal, I thank the Tadashi guy and wash my hands. Then I head to my room and just stay under the covers. I don't want to do much of anything, so I just lay there. I hear raindrops fall and silently pray that there's no lightning.

"I'll find you mom and dad. I promised I would." I whisper, before letting sleep overtake me.

*Page Break*

-Girl you wouldn't expect


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to Love**

**Chapter 3**

Tadashi's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night only to hear thunder. Groaning from being woken up, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I get out of bed to grab some milk. Even at this age, it still helps me go back to sleep.

While I'm pouring the milk in my glass, I ponder on Hiro. The kid seems to have mixed feelings about me. Like he can't decide if he hates me or likes me. Something keeps bothering him and I wonder if I should confront him about how he feels. I know it has something to do with his parents.

I hear a splashing sound and groan in agony seeing that I forgot to stop pouring the milk and it had found its way to the floor.

The gallon is half empty now and I quickly put it back in the fridge. I start wiping up the floor when I hear sobbing. It's really loud and troubled sounding.

I stop wiping and immediately rush to Hiro's room. Opening the door softly I look to see him shaking violently and tugging at the sheets like they're suffocating him. He must be having a nightmare because his eyes are closed and he's not cautious that I'm here.

I run to his side and practically yank the sheets away but that was a dumb move because it causes him to tremble further from the cold.

"M-M-Momma! D-d-daddy!" Hiro cries out, tears soaking the bed sheets. I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do. Should I wake him up? I don't want him to have a panic attack. I knew I wasn't ready to raise a kid! What was I thinking?!

"D-d-daddy? Please don't leave." Hiro whimpered, clutching his shirt like a lifeline.

I unconsciously grab his hand and that actually allows him to breathe normally and I sigh in relief.

He gurgles a bit and clenches my hand tighter. Almost like he's afraid I might let go.

I snake my way into his bed and sit down next to his laying form. He breathes a little heavily at first, but eventually calms down.

Then, a crack of thunder must have startled him because he jumps up in fright and opens his eyes, looking around frantically.

He sucks his thumbs and then spots me.

"Tadashi guy?" He asks, confused.

Holding back a laugh at how he addressed me, I pull him closer to me.

"So you CAN say my name." I say teasingly. He blushes up and pulls away from me in an instant.

"What's the matter Hiro? Why are you acting like this? Please? Please let me help you." I plead. He doesn't turn around.

"D-do you…do you not like me? Is that it? Do you want me to take you back to the foster home?" I ask him softly, not able to handle it if he says yes.

He looks at me with wide eyes.

"No!" He cried out.

"Then what is it? I'm sorry I don't know how to handle these things. I'm just new at being a father." I say to him.

"I'm just new at being a kid again." He says, cracking a light smile through his red blotched face.

"So you don't hate me?" I ask.

"Not any more than you hate me." He says sorrowfully.

"What on earth made you think that?" I ask him, bewildered.

"I thought you were upset that I didn't want to see your friends." He admits, looking down.

"Hiro that's not true. I can understand your nervousness. I would be to. Don't worry about a thing. I promise I'm not upset." I say.  
He thrusts his pinky out to me.

I smile and link our pinkies. He smiles back and I think he finally likes me.

"Did you maybe want to get some milk? Preferably what's left of it?" I ask, mumbling the last part.

"For sure." He says, getting out of bed and racing to the kitchen.

After I finished cleaning the floor, I poured him a glass and drank the one I poured before going to his room.

"So we're good?" I ask.

"Sure." He replies, chugging down his milk.

"Oh and Hiro. Don't call me Dashi to act cute." I say with a smirk.

He blushes again and turns away. I laugh, noting that he does that when he's embarrassed.

"Because you're cute enough as it is. And calling me 'The Tadashi guy,' is like ten times cuter." I inform him. He meets my gaze and rolls his eyes at me, but I see a smile on his face.

"Whatever Tadashi guy." He says, finishing his milk.

After we're done, he goes back to bed, but I insist on staying with him in case he got another nightmare. He protests a bit, but eventually lets me stay.

***Page Break***

Hiro's POV

I'm beyond relieved that the Tadashi guy isn't mad at me. That's the last thing I needed. I had snuck out the night after the whole episode and discovered this amazing thing called bot fighting and that got me more prepared for what I should do to find my parents. Not only cool to watch, but beneficial. Double whammy!

If I built a wicked bot that never lost, I could win enough money to HIRE someone to find them. All I had to do was build it. Only problem was; I knew absolutely NOTHING about robotics. There was no way I could build something that great and I didn't want to stay with the Tadashi guy for too long or I might get emotionally attached.

I had to learn about robotics and fast. But how could I convince the Tadashi guy of that was the issue. I saw the amount of money people got from the fights. There was no faster way to win the money. I just HAD to find a way.

***Page Break***

"Hey bud. Up and about I see." Tadashi greets as I jump to him and give him a hug like I did every day. He sets his hat down on my head and smiles lovingly at me. I feel my heart jump. Shoot. It's guilt. I'll never love Tadashi the way he loves me and that kills me. No one deserves to be taken advantage of like this. I try to brush the guilt away, but it stays.

'Does that dopey smile ever leave his face?' I think to myself.

"Why don't you work?" I ask all of a sudden. It's a Monday and he looks like he would belong in some prim and proper office or something other.

"I do. But I have the luxury of working at home. Sometimes I have to go as far as the garage, but that's not so bad." He says thoughtfully.

'Does he ever get upset? Angry even?' The only time I ever saw him without a smile is when he was concerned.

"What do you even do?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Invent things." He replies.

"Like what?"

"Well, I invented Baymax for one thing."

"No way! The white vinyl healthcare robot?!"

"The one and only."  
"That's crazy! How did you get all the equipment to build him?"

"Want to see?" He asks with a smug smile.

I want to say no, but nod against my will, eager to know.

"C'mon." He says, grabbing my hand. I just let him drag me down to the garage.

"This, is where the magic happens." He says, opening the door.

I widen my eyes at the sight. It's not a dinky and smelly old room like I pictured at all. It's got machines everywhere and robot pieces sprawled across the floor like no tomorrow. It's all so futuristic looking and it amazes me.

"WOW." I breathe out in awe. My legs seem to have a mind of their own at this point, running over to all the little parts of the seemingly endless garage.

"I take it that you like it?" He asks with a chuckle.

Right. I forgot that this is the Tadashi guy's lab. Wait a second. If this is his lab and he built Baymax, maybe he can help me build my robot for those bot fights. Granted I'll have to hide the fact that it's for a bot fight.

"Do you think you could teach me how to build a robot?" I ask him. He beams at my words and gets to business. I smile to myself. This Tadashi guy was a major sucker.

***Page Break***

I can't believe I was beyond bored from all the robotics stuff. Everything the Tadashi guy explained to me were things that I already knew, or just seemed like plain common sense. He spent the past hour and a half explaining the basics to robotics and built a rather pathetic robot to show me. I get that I'm a kid, but Robert Callaghan's laws of robotics seemed kind of obvious. I know how to construct things. It's not so different than building Legos back at the foster home to be honest.

"Think you can build something like this Hiro?" he asks.

"Uh, with all due respect Tadashi guy, could I try building something else?" I ask as politely as I can.

"Sure. Go for it. I'm sorry if this is a little advanced for you. I forget that you're only six sometimes." He says with a knowing smile.

I try hard not to laugh at his words.

"Well, I'll be working there, but you're welcome to stay here." He says, heading to his desk a ways away.

I get to work on building a sample bot for practice. I guess I just didn't _know_ how much I already knew about robotics. Knowing I can't build a fighting bot in front of the Tadashi guy, I build one that can change colors as a test.

The Tadashi guy comes to me about two hours later, checking up on me.

"How's it going?!" He asks excitedly.

"I built one, but it turned out a bit crummy. It won't do exactly what I want it to." I admit. In all honesty, I'm nervous to show him. He built Baymax for crying out loud. A ratty old robot made by a six year old isn't likely to impress him.

"Let me see it!" He said with eagerness.

I slowly lifted up my crystal clear robot. I wanted it to have a design that looked like precious glass and hoped that's what it looked like to him.

"You made that on your own?! No help?! It looks just like glass!" He mused, toying around with it.

I nod shyly and am secretly pleased he thought it looked like glass.

"So what did you name it?" he asks me.

"Iridesca." I reply just as shyly as before.

'Why am I so nervous? It's only the Tadashi guy after all!'

"Coming from the word Iridescent?" He asks me.

I nod again.

"Is that because it shows colors from the light it catches?" He asks, moving it around in his fingers.

"Nope. It's not real glass, remember." I point out.

"Right. So then why that name? Just because?" He asks.

I shake my head.

"Opalescence!" I say a little loudly so the robot's chip can hear me.

"Huh?" The Tadashi guy questions, confused. Then he glances at the robot and sees what makes it special.

It changes from red, to orange, to yellow, to green, to blue, to indigo, to red again, all with hints of a milky white to it.

He's completely mesmerized by it and his eyes are wide in wonder.

"Hiro, how, what..?" He asks, trailing off, unable to form a sentence.

I look down, not sure how to respond.

"Hiro this is amazingly unbelievable. I knew I adopted the right kid. Who knew that you had such a knack for robotics? You have absolutely no idea how proud I am of you. This is exceptional!" He says in amazement, marveling at my robot, which is still changing colors.

"Opalescence." He says to it. It stops changing colors and goes back to its crystal form.

"How'd you know that's how you get it to stop?" I ask curiously.

"Lucky guess." He says with a smile.

"So how'd you get it voice activated?" He asks.

"Well it wasn't easy let me tell you. I had to make a chip small enough to go inside Iridesca in the first place! That wasn't fun. Then, I had to somehow get it to start changing colors whenever someone says 'Opalescence' which was a task in itself." I babble.

The Tadashi guys engulfs me in a warm and proud hug. I can't help the pride I feel swell into my heart and chest. He really liked it! Even though it was messed up, he liked it!  
"So tell me Hiro. How does this robot possibly seem crummy to you?" He asks.

"It doesn't change right. It's supposed to go red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and then violet. It skips violet and I can't get it to work right!" I complain, frustrated.

"Hiro Hamada! This is beyond impressive for some much older than you so imagine how proud I am right now. I can't believe you built this! It's unbelievable. I refuse to let some minor setback bring you down." He scolds. I barely hear the rest of his words after he says my name.

"Did you just call me Hiro Hamada?" I ask softly. I'm no Hamada.

"Um, yeah. I mean, if that's not okay with you, I won't call you that. I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary." He apologized.

"I-it's fine. I just got shocked is all." I admit truthfully. I really don't care if he calls me Hiro Hamada. Who am I to deny him his happiness? Shoot, my feelings are showing again. I try to block them out, but decide against it. This whole robot thing is too exciting to me to focus on anything else.

"Well this is awesome! While I work in here, you can build whatever you want!" He exclaims.

"You mean, you wouldn't mind? I mean, this is expensive stuff and I'm only a kid." I say uncertainly.

"Of course. You've proven to be quite the prodigy Hiro. Who knows? You might even be smarter than me." He says with a teasing wink. I smile back at him and think of the possibilities. Maybe I could even build something as useful as Baymax!

I mean, my battle bot. Right. That's the entire reason I even got interested in this in the first place. The fact that I'm good at it is an added bonus along with the fact that the Tadashi guy doesn't mind me being here. This is literally the most fun thing I've ever done.

I can sneak down here at night when the Tadashi guy is sleeping and work on my battle bot. then, in the mornings, I can build whatever I want. Life couldn't get much sweeter. Mom and dad, here I come.

"I love you so much Hiro. I know it's only been almost a week since I got you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Like you're my real son." The Tadashi guy says.

I stiffen at his words. Oh god, why did he have to be so damn nice. I hug him back, but have a terrified expression on my face. I am a horrible human being.


	4. Chapter 4

Learning to Love

Chapter 4

Hiro's POV

Things were going great. It's been two weeks and I think my battle bot is almost indestructible. Everything was perfect. Every day I'd work on something to show to the Tadashi guy and admittedly, it was a little fun to spend time with him. Once he realized I wasn't an idiot, he talked to me like a normal person about robotics and I liked that. He was actually pretty smart, given that he kind of had to be. (He _did_ build Baymax).

I learned a lot of things about him too. He was caring, a bit TOO caring at times. He also liked the color green a lot, so for his birthday, I modified Iredecsa to flash a sparkly green when one said 'Tadashi guy'. I also managed to fix it to turn purple too and the Tadashi guy seemed really ecstatic. He really thought I cared about him, which was a good sign. He suspected nothing. I was in the clear….okay _maybe_ I did sort of like him, but I still didn't love him or anything. I mean, he was pleasing to be around. It's not like I hated it or anything.

I was heading to the garage right now to work on something, when I felt someone cover my eyes. Knowing it was the Tadashi guy, I decided to play along. I noticed that the more I acted like a little kid outside of the garage, the more he got happy and that's how I needed to keep him.

"Who is it?!" I ask in wonder.

"It's Darth Vader." He said darkly in my ear, causing me to laugh.

"Tadashi guy?" I ask thoughtfully. I hear him chuckle in amusement.

"Nope. I'm Batman." He says in another muffled voice.

"You're a really bad voice imitator Tadashi guy." I tell him.

"Ouch Hiro, just ouch." He says, removing them from my eyes to hold them to his heart.

"Sorry, but it's kind of true." I say, reaching for the doorknob of the garage, but Tadashi guy stops me. I give him a questioning glance.

"Let's take a break." He suggests with a hidden smile.

"A break? Before we even start? Aren't you against those?" I ask.

"Well I meant a break from working all day. Let's take the day off." He offers.

"Is that even allowed?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well that's the beauty of working at home, isn't it?" He asks goofily.

I involuntarily smile at his words and face away from him. I need to quit doing that.

"I mean, I guess I don't mind." I say.

"You guess?" He asks teasingly.

"Well it's pretty fun to work in there. Don't you agree?" I ask nonchalantly, but secretly hoping he'll say yes. I don't want him to think I'm a nerd. Not because I care about what he thinks, (Because believe me, I don't), but because I don't want to realize I'm a nerd.

"Don't worry about it bud, I enjoy it too, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it for a living." He says. That is true, but I look at him expectantly. That can't be the end of his sentence.

"But I just thought we could have a chill out day. We can do whatever." Tadashi explained.

Well, at least I know I'm not a nerd because he likes the garage as much as me. Unless…unless we're both nerds! Ugh, focus Hiro.

"Uh, yeah for sure. Let's do this." I say.

"Great. Let's go to the park first." He suggests.

The park? This should be fun.

***Page Break***

"Uh, Tadashi guy? You sure this is safe?" I ask, grabbing on to the chains tightly.

"Of course. I still can't believe that you haven't been on a swing before." He says in amusement.

"Like 100% sure?" I ask, biting my lip in nervousness. The swing doesn't seem too sturdy.

He extends his pinky to me. We link them together and he shoots me a warm smile. 'Alright Hiro, breathe. Tadashi guy is a mother hen. If he says it's safe, it's gotta be. Not because I trust him, but because he's more protective than a kangaroo is with her joeys.'

He begins pushing me and I close my eyes out of reflex.

"Word to the wise, it's more scary if you keep your eyes closed." He says with a smile to his voice.

Seriously, does he EVER not smile?

Regardless, I open my eyes and am surprised to see that I like the swing. It goes really high up and I feel wind breezing past my face. I can see my house from over the fence! Ahem, Tadashi guy's house, not mine.

"Enjoying it?" he asks. I look behind the swing and flash him a thumbs up.

A few minutes later, I can tell he's getting a little tired of pushing me because his pushes are getting weaker. Deciding to let him take a break, but not wanting him to feel bad, I make a plan.

"Tadashi guy, I'm getting kind of tired of swinging. Can I try the monkey bars?" I ask. I was right as I scan his relieved face.

"Anything you want." He says, stopping the swing gently.

Anything I want? Would he really do anything I wanted? I didn't want to take more advantage of him than I already was because he was a nice guy, but I was genuinely curious to know how far he'd go.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry. Could we maybe get some ice cream?" I ask, glancing at his reaction from the corner of my eye.

"Sure, if that's what you want." He says, grabbing my hand.

I can't believe that worked. I needed to see just how far I could push.

"Double scoops?" I ask, cocking my head to the side and giving him a heart stopping smile.

"Triple even. Sky's the limit." He replies, humming while we walk.

"And toppings?" I ask quizzically.

"Sure bud.

"Three toppings?"

"As many as you want."  
"You don't care that it's before lunch?"  
"I won't tell if you won't." He says with a chuckle and wink.

I look down and try not to smile, but that was a failure. Darn it! I really wanted to see if I could control not smiling whenever he did that, but so far, no luck. His happiness is contagious on a certain level.

"Everything okay?" he asks in amusement.

"Peachy cream." I say, looking up at him.

"Good. Because I'm not happy when you aren't." He admits.

I feel something in my heart, but assume it's aftershocks from the swinging. It had to be, right? It's not like I care about Tadashi. Tadashi GUY. That would be preposterous….

Right?

***Page Break***

Tadashi guy brought me to a place called the sugar bowl. They had more toppings than I had time to look at, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"Oreo crumbs, chocolate chips, peanuts?!" I exclaim in joy. This was heaven for a kid.

"I take back what I said from before. You can't get anything you want." He says all of a sudden.

I felt another tug at my heart. Why'd his words feel so weird to digest? 'Because you DO somewhat care about the goofball you idiot.' My conscious tells me. On the outside, I don't show him that it bothered me.

"Because you can't have peanuts." He says with a Cheshire grin. I wrinkle my nose at this information.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because you're allergic to them bonehead." He says, patting my head and dropping his hat onto it again.

"I am? And why do you keep doing that?!" I ask.

"Yes you are. It was written in bold print on your file. And doing what?" He asks.

"But I love peanuts." I protest. How could I not know that I'm allergic to something?

"Well you're immune system doesn't. Now what do I keep doing?" He asks.

"Oh that. You keep putting your hat on my head." I say offhandedly, continuing to observe the toppings.  
"Well it suits you well. Makes you look a million times cuter." He says.

I distract the feelings I get from his words by carefully examining a colorful jar of candy toppings.

"Embarrassed?" He asks teasingly.

"What are these?" I ask, ignoring his comment, but an irritated blush still creeps its way onto my cheeks.

"Those are gummy bears. Really unhealthy and chewy sugar filled things." Tadashi says disapprovingly.

"Are they yummy?" I ask.

"I don't like them." He says, but I can tell he's only doing so because he doesn't want me to get them. Time to test boundaries.

"Can I try some on my ice cream?" I ask with a puppy face.

"Erm, sure if you want." He says, not meeting my gaze. I smirk. At least now I know that even if he's against something, I can just pull that face to get what I want.

"Extra gummy bears please." I say, relishing the look of horror that the Tadashi guy sported.

"So many calories." He murmured, paying the lady who scooped my ice cream. We exit the parlor and start walking again.

"You know, you're the only person I know that worries more about the calories of food than the price." I tell him as I lick my ice cream.

"Not true." He defends.

"Is so. Tell me, if there were two food items; a burger and a salad. Burger was 1 dollar and salad was 5 dollars, which would you buy?

"The salad of course, it' much healthier." He advises.

I give him a winning smirk and he face palms himself.

"Okay, you got me there. How are those fatty gummies anyways?" He asks.

"I dunno. They're inside the ice cream and I didn't get to them yet.

I finally reach a green gummy bear and bite into it, deciding on whether I like it or not. As soon as my taste buds register it, they pop out at the shock of pure bliss.

"Good?" He asks with a laugh as I'm hyperventilating at how AMAZING it is.

"BESTTHINGIEVERATEOHMYGOSHPLEASEPLEASEBUYMEAWHOLEBAGOFTHEM?!" I beg, down on my knees and going crazy from the sugar rush as I easily ate seven more in one bite, blatantly ignoring the brain freeze from the ice cream cramming its way to my head.

"Wow there Hiro. Take it easy." He says, bursting into a fit of laughter.

I eventually calm down and curse gummy bears for being so undeniably delicious.

"You're such a goofball, you know that?" He asks, wiping my chin of vanilla ice cream.

"I might." I reply shyly.

"I love you anyways though." He admits with a smile.

"Even though I'm crazy and unbearable at times?" I ask, really needing to know the answer. I wonder just how nice Tadashi guy was.

"I'd love you no matter what." He promises.

I hold out my pinky against my will. I just needed to know if he meant it and heck, if a pinky swear gave that confirmation, then I craved it.

He linked our pinkies and flashed me a smile, showing his perfect teeth.

"Your word?" I ask childishly. I just HAD to know.

"I, Tadashi Hamada, will love you, Hiro Hamada until the end of time. Nothing he says or does will change my mind of that." He says.

"You're such a dork." I snort.

"But you love me anyways." He says knowingly.

I can't say it back. I can't confirm his statement because it's not true. I can't lie like that. I mean, I'm a good liar and have lied about various things before, but I can't lie about loving someone when I don't. I don't say anything to his comment, but to my sheer relief, he doesn't think anything of it.

"Ready?" he asks me out of nowhere.

"Ready? Ready for what?" I ask.

"Tickles!" He yells out, tickling my sides. I'm caught off guard and begin squealing like a girl.

"S-stop! EEK!" I cry.

"Say it! Say you love me!" He demands playfully.

I'm so torn between crying and continuing to get him to stop. How can I say it? Wait, maybe I can goof myself out of this.

"Say it." He commands.

"N-n-never!" I cry out rebelliously. He just tickles me faster, causing me to laugh my guts out and have tears of mirth fall out.

"O-okay y-you're a-a-a-alright!" I finally say. He luckily lets me go.

"You know you love me." He says smugly.

"Whatever." I snort as we walk home.

I may still not love Tadashi guy, but I can admit one thing. I do sorta kinda maybe might, like hanging out with him. And maybe just maybe, that's enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Learning to Love

Chapter 5

Hiro's POV

Bot fighting was going well. I had made a little over 500 dollars just by sneaking out for two nights. It was really easy to climb through my window and back. Tadashi guy didn't suspect a thing. At this rate, I may be able to see my parents in just one or two months. Then, I'll be out of here.

I have to admit one thing. Every time I'm about to start another bot fighting round, I feel a pang of guilt make its way to my heart. I know what I'm doing is wrong, but seeing how nice Tadashi guy is, hopefully he'll understand when the time comes. I mean, he lost his parents too. He said he understood. Would he understand me though?

***Page Break***

It started out as an ordinary day. Tadashi guy and I were tinkering with something and the other in the garage, when he abruptly dropped his wrench on the table with a 'clank.'

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." He said, wiping his hands on his clothes.

"I kind of am too." I admit.

"Well let's get some food." He says, getting up.

I follow him, grabbing my hoodie from the garage door where I left it.

"Now then, what do you want to eat?" He asks.

"Whatever is fine." I reply.

"Okay, no. tell me what you're hungry for. There's a good pizza parlor down the block. There's a hamburger joint by the florist. Oh! And there's a café that has a mean chicken pot pie near the library." He lists off.

"Let's go to the hamburger place." I suggest, zipping up my hoodie. I had forgotten to put it on this morning after the bot fight. Right as I did, a crumpled twenty dollar bill fell out of the pocket and I panicked. What if he saw?!  
"Hiro? How did you get this?" He asks, picking it up.

I want to shrink into a tiny ant and crawl away. This was it. This was the end.

"Did you take it from my wallet?" he asks. He doesn't seem angry, just neutral.

"No!" I spazzed. I don't want him to think I'm dishonest! I face palm myself. I'm already being so dishonest. I need another lie to cover this up, but I'm stuck.

"Then where? Don't worry Hiro, I'm not mad." He assures.

Oh great. Why's he gotta be so God damn nice? Why can't he just get angry for once?!  
"Uh..." I trail off dumbly.

"What, did you rob a bank?" He asks with a laugh, that goofy smile etched into his face once again.

"No." I reply with a smile of my own.

"Then?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

I look down in shame, unsure of how to respond.

Tadashi guy kneels down next to me.

"Bud, I'm not angry, I promise. Just tell me where you got it from. I'm curious is all." He says softly.

"I, got it from… the, park. Yeah. I found it on the floor and didn't ask anybody if it was theirs. I'm sorry." I lie.

"It's okay. Next time, you should ask around. If you want money, I'll give you some, just ask. Okay?" He asks.

"Alright." I say.

Phew that was a close call.

***Page Break***

After our lunch, we head to the library.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask

"I need to grab some books." He tells me.

"No way Einstein. What books?" I ask sarcastically before covering my mouth. What if he can't take sarcasm?! Do my utter relief he laughs and ruffles my hair.

"One's a book on robotics. My friend said it was good, so I thought I'd check it out. Then, another friend of mine loves comics, so he said I should read one of those." He explains.

I nod and follow him to the front desk.

"I have two books on hold." He says to the lady at the desk, handing her his library card.

"I'll be right back." She says, smiling at us.

She comes back pretty quickly with Tadashi guy's books and I mutter "nerd." When he takes them with eager hands.

"You two are simply adorable." She says with a giggle.

"Hear that bud, we're adorable." He says goofily.

"Whatever." I say, embarrassed.  
"Yeah you're right, she probably didn't mean it. She probably only meant that I'm adorable because look at you. Not so impressive." Tadashi guy says, holding back laughter.

I give him a glare and he bursts into laughter.

"I'm totally pulling your leg. You're the most adorable kid I know! Look at those chubby cheeks!" He exclaims, pinching them. I pull away in an instant.

"Gross!" I cry, swatting my hands at him.

"Come here!" He insists, getting closer.

"Get away!" I cry playfully, backing up some more.

"You better be careful Hiro, or I just might…GET YOU!" He says, lifting me up and spinning me in the air.

I can't help but laugh. He's so childish sometimes.

A few people glare at us and say "Shhh!", but most of them gawk at us and smile.

"Okay, put me down now." I say with a smile.

He does as I say and we take our leave.

As we walk home, I can't help but think that today was the most fun I've had since…well forever I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning to Love

Chapter 6

Hiro's POV

I had enough money to hire someone to find mom and dad now. Tonight I was going to go and hire someone. I can't believe I was so close to getting my mom and dad back. I'd have to say good bye to Tadashi guy soon. It had been a month and a few days since I'd been living with them.

My birthday passed and Tadashi guy made me a cool pocket robot. It was a cheer up robot and it was a metallic yellow. He said to only play it when I got sad, so I didn't know exactly what it said or did. I was tempted to click the button, but I gave him my word that I wouldn't. I would just have to wait.

The fact that he'd occasionally take it from me to add 'adjustments' only fueled my curiosity, but I left well enough alone.

I hear Tadashi's wrench 'clank' on the table. It surprised me a bit, but I knew what was coming. He was going to suggest something weird and unrelated to anything any second now.

"Want to get some pie?" Tadashi asks randomly, but on cue.

"You have weird cravings and suggestions." I say with a laugh, placing my wrench down. Since I was done bot fighting, I went back to getting more imaginative ideas for robots.

"I know. So how about it? Doesn't a key lime pie sound like the bomb right now? He asks thoughtfully.

"I mean, I guess?" I ask more than state.

"C'mon bud, you're killing me here. Want one or not?" He asks with a goofy grin.

"I mean, sure." I say.

"Great let's go." He says, getting up.

I follow him outside again and we head to who knows where.

"So where exactly are we getting this pie from?" I ask as we walk.

"Surprise." He says mysteriously.

"You're the silliest person I ever met." I tell him.

"And you're the most adorable person I've ever met." He tells me.

"I'm sure you've met more adorable people." I say, shoving him playfully.

"Not yet." He says, pushing me back.

"You don't act like a dad." I muse, not really paying attention to my words.

"What do I act like then?" He asks curiously.

"Like a brother or friend." I say.

"Hmm. I can live with that." He says, turning a corner. I follow him along, a question coming to my head.

"So how come you never drive?" I ask.

"I like spending time outside and walking. Just like I like spending time with you." he says sweetly.

"What a cheeseball." I say, rolling my eyes.

Tadashi guy just laughs.

"We're here." He says suddenly, pointing to the bakery in front of us.  
"Piece of Pie?" I question. Tadashi guy nodded eagerly.

"How original." I mumble as we walk in.

The place looks pretty cool on the inside. Much better than the outside, which looks old and worn out.

"Welcome to Piece of Pie, how may I serve you?" The waiter asked, holding out a notepad.

"One key lime pie please." Tadashi guy orders as the guy leaves.

"Come here often?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"I used to come here all the time when I was in college. I haven't come in since." He trails off sadly.

"Why not? I mean, if you liked it so much, why not stop by more?" I ask.

"Well, it's boring coming alone and most of my friends don't really care for pie. Especially key lime." He admits.

"And I like pie?" I ask him with a smirk.

"Well, you didn't object when I brought it up, so I assumed you did. Do you?" He asked me.

"I do." I confirm, playing around with my fork.

"So what about you?" He asks.

"What about me?" I ask, confused.

"Why didn't you want to be adopted before I came along?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, w-well. I don't know." I say awkwardly.

"C'mon you can tell me." He says, mocking my tone from earlier.

I sigh. "Well, you just seemed different I guess." I say with a shrug. That's what I decided to go with. No way was I telling him that it was because I was using him. That, and it was sort of true. If anyone else except Tadashi guy walked in that room, I doubt I would've let them adopt me.

"I see." He responds as our pie gets here.

"Enjoy." Our waiter says, leaving.

"Dig in." Tadashi guy says, moving the pie to me.

"You can go first." I say, pushing it back to him.

"No no. I insist you should take the first bite." He says, pushing it back with a chuckle.

"I insist you should." I say, pushing it back with a laugh of my own.

"Seriously, go first." He says, pushing it back.

"No you!" I cry, pushing it back again.

"Youngest to oldest." He says.

"Wisest to most naïve."  
"Cutest to most wrinkles."

"You don't have wrinkles!"  
"Not the point. Take the first bite already bud!"  
"Not eating till you do." I say, crossing my arms.

"Me either." He says childishly.

"Why don't we feed each other?" He suggests with a shrug.

"In public? Like now?" I ask in shock. He laughs at me.

"Yes now." He says, getting some pie on his fork and holding it toward me.

I mimic him and we open our mouths. Before he can shove the piece in my mouth, I fling his at him and it lands directly on his tongue. He closes his mouth in surprise and chews it.

"You're a sneaky little devil, aren't you?" He says, handing me the fork with my piece of pie on it.

I smirk and eat the pie.

"Yup. MMMM! This pie is awesome!" I marvel, taking another bite.

"Yet somehow, I still enjoy your company. And it better be. This is the best place to get pie around here. The lucky Cat café's cake is better, but nothing beats this pie. Don't tell my aunt though, she runs it." Tadashi guy says secretively.

"Seriously? We should go there sometime." I say through bites of pie.

"Deal. Looks like you enjoy spending time with me as much as I do with you." He observes.

I don't want to correct him on that, but he's probably wrong. He obviously likes it way more. It's okay to me. I mean, it's not like I hate it, but it's not like I look forward to it either. I'm neutral I guess, but I can't deny that I like it just a little bit.

***Page Break***

"So you can definitely find them?" I ask the man in front of me. Word around the alley was that this guy was a wiz at finding people.

"100% guaranteed. You'll have your parents back in no time kiddo." He said darkly.

"Good. How long do you think it will take?" I ask, desperate to know.

"At least a week or so. A month and a few days at most." He says.

"Aright then." Hiro said, getting ready to move.

"Don't worry kid. You'll have your mom and dad back in no time." He says, leaving.

I can't help but feel bad somehow. Like I've let Tadashi guy down. The part of my heart that says despite what I say, I like the Tadashi guy. Maybe not as a dad, but as a friend definitely. I brush off that thought and run home. I've learned to call Tadashi guy's house my home.

***Page Break***

Tadashi's POV

It was late at night and I went to get a glass of milk again for my inability to go back to sleep. I heard sobbing and got a strange sense of déjà vu from when Hiro first stayed here. I walked to his room and saw that he was in a corner crying hysterically, hoodie over his face.

"Hiro?" I question, running to him.

He didn't acknowledge me at all, but I noticed he was whispering something over and over between his sobbing. Leaning closer to get a better look and listen, I notice that he's curled himself in ball. The hoodie looks like it's eating him almost.

"I'm a terrible person. *Sob. I'm a terrible person. *Hiccup. I'm a terrible person." He said, going on and on in soft whispers, rocking back and forth. I pull the hoodie off of his face and yank him into me in an instant.

"Shhh. Don't say that. You're not terrible. You're amazing and I love you." I coo to him. He finally seems to notice me and he wipes his face with his sleeve.

"Yes I am!" He wails, trying to get away from my embrace with little success. There's no way I'm letting him go.

"No you're NOT. You're the most spectacular kid I know. You are so loved Hiro. So loved." I tell him, wiping his tears away.

"Why? Why do you love me? No, how?! How could anyone love me?" He asks in hysterics, fresh tears falling down.

"What's not to love?" I ask him soothingly, rubbing circles on his back.

He looks up at me all of a sudden, as if he's scanning my face for traces of dishonesty. For a second, I'm afraid that he's going to crack, but also a little excited. Maybe he can finally be at ease and tell me what's wrong.

He's about to say something, but changes his mind. Shaking his head, he snuggles into me for comfort to which I gladly allow. We just stay silent for a while, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Normal POV

Hiro's crying finally subsided and he wiped at his face.

"Everything."

"Huh?" Tadashi asked, confused.

"You asked what's not to love. Everything." Hiro said quietly.

"Why do you feel that way?" Tadashi asked.

"What is there to love?" the boy asked.

"Everything." Tadashi said with a goofy grin. Hiro actually managed a small smile against his will.

"I wish." Hiro mumbled.

"Hiro you are perfect. I don't know where you're channeling all this negative energy from, but I can assure that you are amazing. Only you can understand the things that you do at this young of an age. Why didn't you come to me when you felt this way?" Tadashi asked.

"I was going to handle it on my own." Hiro admitted shyly.

"How'd that work out?" Tadashi asked with sarcasm.

"Would've worked better if I had the cheer robot you gave me, but you keep taking it away from me." Hiro said accusingly.

"Sorry. I have to keep adding stuff to its programming." Tadashi admitted.

"Well, do you have it?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. I left it in the garage. Let me go get it." Tadashi said, leaving.

He came back in a matter of seconds with the metallic yellow bot in his hands.

"Here you go, though I don't know if it'll work." Tadashi says uncertainly, handing Hiro the robot.

Hiro curiously clicked the button, hence he had been wondering what it did.

"I love you Hiro!" It cried out in Tadashi's voice.

Hiro was surprised. He dropped the robot in his shock and looked up at Tadashi who nervously awaited Hiro's reaction.

"You're right. It didn't work." Hiro said simply. Tadashi's heart jabbed him, though he tried not to let it show.

"What's a robot's voice compared to the one right in front of me? The real thing. You're pretty amazing yourself Tadashi guy." Hiro said, crushing his head into Tadashi's chest.

"Hiro, I don't think words can describe how much I love you." Tadashi said in the boy's ear. Hiro trembled, but sighed in both content and sadness.

"Feel better?" Tadashi asked, facing Hiro eye to eye.

Hiro nodded.

"Much better." He confirmed.

"Good, because I can't stand seeing you like that. Your smile is too darn adorable." Tadashi said with a goofy grin. Hiro rewarded him with a tooth gapped smile.

"You're a huge cheeseball, you know that?" Hiro asked with a shake of his head.

"Yeah. My friends might've mentioned it before once or twice." Tadashi admits with sheepish laughter.

"But it's cool. I like you anyways." Hiro admits, shuffling his feet and not meeting his guardian's gaze.

"Awww! Now who's the cheeseball?" Tadashi asks, picking up Hiro's hoodie from the floor.

"Whatever. What are you doing with my hoodie?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"Gonna wash it. You got your feelings all over it bonehead." Tadashi said in mock disgust, throwing it over his back.

Hiro blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that won't happen again." Hiro said, thanking his lucky stars that he paid the man to find his parents already. The last thing he needed was for Tadashi to find more money in the pockets and question him. The day Tadashi found out about Hiro's true intentions was the day Hiro admitted his parents were dead.

"Let's hope not." Tadashi said with a nod.

Hiro picked up the cheer bot from the floor and was about to click the button again, but Tadashi stopped him.

"Uh-uh little guy. Remember. Only push it when you're upset. Don't want you wasting it now." Tadashi said sternly.

"Wasting it? But won't it just keep repeating the stuff it says?" Hiro asked.

"Nope. It's equipped with a special voice chip. It only says what I program it to, once. After that, it's done. It's got limited phrases. Use them wisely." Tadashi advised.

"That's strange. Why would you program it like that?" Hiro asked.

"Words are precious Hiro. Use and reuse them too much and they lack significance." Tadashi said wisely.

"Alright, don't get all philosophical on me." Hiro said with a laugh.

"It's true though." Tadashi said with a laugh of his own.

"It is." Hiro agreed thoughtfully, placing the cheer bot on his night stand.

"You think so?" Tadashi asked a little too seriously for Hiro's liking.

"Uh, yeah. Why so serious all of a sudden?" Hiro asked a little worriedly.

"Is that why you rarely tell me you love me?" Tadashi asked, looking at Hiro dead in the eye. The raven haired prodigy blinked and gulped nervously. Suddenly, the room felt a little too heated. He actually NEVER told Tadashi he loved him, mostly because he didn't.

Saying Hiro liked the older man was a huge step in itself. Taking a deep breath Hiro shrugged and tried to play it off.

"Psh yeah. If I said it all the time like you did, then what would it even mean?" He asked with teasing present in his voice.

"Nice one bud." Tadashi said sarcastically, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Hey now! Don't touch the hair!" Hiro yelped, backing away from his legal guardian.

"Okay sensitive one, I won't." Tadashi said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Thank you." Hiro said, fixing up his crow's nest of hair.

"You're unbelievable." Tadashi said with a laugh.

"Same to you Tadashi guy." Hiro said, crossing his arms.

"Good night." Tadashi said.

"Night. Oh! Before I forget, when will I get the hoodie back?" Hiro asked.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume you liked this hoodie more than me." Tadashi said with an amused smile.

"I love that hoodie more than I love myself." Hiro said, holding a serious face.

Tadashi and Hiro met gazes and then burst out laughing.

"Alright. Good night for real. And you'll have it by tomorrow for sure." Tadashi promised, leaving Hiro's room.

"Thanks Tadashi guy. Sleep well. I know how you have sleeping problems." Hiro says teasingly. Tadashi poked his head back in the boy's room.

"What?! Who told you?!" He asked.

Hiro laughed. "No one. It's just like you said; I'm just a genius." Hiro said smugly.

"That's hardly what I said at all, but for real this time; Good night." Tadashi said, closing the door.

"Night." Hiro said, smiling at the door and then hugging himself.  
'Okay, so I definitely like the Tadashi guy, just not as a dad or anything. Maybe after I find mom and dad, I can still visit him. I did mean what I said. Tadashi guy is one amazing person.' Hiro thought to himself before climbing into bed and letting sleep overtake him.


	7. Chapter 7

Learning to Love

Chapter 7

Hiro's POV

The man I hired to find mom and dad didn't have any luck so far. He seemed a bit…off when I met up with him last night. Like he knew something that I didn't. I just shrugged it off and went home. When I got there, I started having an emotional breakdown from all my guilt. Tadashi guy came and comforted me though.

The cheer bot was a cute little thing too. He brought it from the garage when I asked him to. Then he took my hoodie away to wash.

I was getting more used to hanging out with Tadashi guy now. Obviously I didn't love him, but liking him was a step in the right direction. He was a nice guy, so it was pretty hard not to like him.

Plus, he said he'd love me no matter what, so if he even did find out about my true intentions, I'm sure he'd understand. I wasn't afraid of that anymore.

*Page Break*

Hearing the oh-so familiar 'clank' of Tadashi' wrench, I faced him on reflex to see what crazy thing he'd suggest today.

"I'm feeling a game. You?" He asked randomly. I smiled. He was so weird and silly, but I liked that about him. It gave him character.

"For sure. What game?" I ask.

"A food game because it's our lunch break." He said as if it were beyond obvious.

"Let's do it." I say, following him to the kitchen.

"You can cook?" I ask in surprise.

"Geez Hiro. I may not be a chef, but I can make a decent meal. My aunt owns a café after all." Tadashi guy says smugly, puffing out his chest.

"That means you should be able to bake, not necessarily cook." I point out smartly.

"Oh yeah wise guy? Let your taste buds decipher the fact that I'm one boss cook." Tadashi guy challenges with a smug smile.

"You're on." I say.

"And if I am a great cook?" Tadashi asks.

"Then I'll do something for you." I offer.

"Like?" Tadashi asks.

"I don't know. Whatever you want?" I ask.

"Deal." Tadashi says.

"Great. Before you get all Bobby Flay on me, can I get my hoodie? Because I still didn't get it and you promised I'd have it by today." I say.

"Oh right. Let me just go get it from the la- I mean dryer." He says, cutting his words off.

He runs down the hall and I hear the garage/lab door open. I hear it open again a minute later, followed by him running to the laundry room. He comes back with my hoodie, the blue fabric looking fresh and fluffy. He hands it to me and I slip it on, raising a brow at him.

"So why exactly did you go to the lab first?" I ask curiously.

He shrugs. "No reason." He says nonchalantly.

"Okay." I say unconvinced.

"Now come on, let's get cooking." He says, grabbing various ingredients from the pantry.

"How exactly is this a game?" I ask, referring to what he asked in the garage earlier.

"Hold your horses eager beaver." He says, disappearing once more. He's back in an instant, blindfold in hand.

"Uh…Tadashi?" I question as he moves closer to me with it.

"Hey, you called me Tadashi." He notes, tying the blindfold around me.

"Well yeah, that's your name isn't it?" I ask as I feel him lift me onto the counter.

"Yeah smart one, but you usually call me the Tadashi guy." He says.

I didn't even notice that I didn't add the 'guy' at the end of his name.

Taking my mind to the fact that I can't see anything, I turn to where I assume Tadashi is.

"So what's the meaning of this?" I ask, pointing to my blindfold. Or at least where I think it is.

"This is the game part. If you can correctly guess what ingredient I put in your mouth, you'll get a prize." He explains.

"Alright. Easy enough." I say.

"Yeah. You say that now." Tadashi says, putting something in my mouth. I feel it up with my tongue and ponder over what it could be. It's salty and crunchy. Definitely a chip.

"Potato chips!" I say victoriously.

"Nope. Not even close." Tadashi says with a chuckle. I huff and cross my arms.

"Try again." He says, shoving something else in my mouth.

"Gross! A tomato?!" I cry in disgust. Tadashi howls in laughter.

"Yup. You get a prize for getting it right." He says, putting something close to my mouth.

"I'm not sure I want it." I say hesitantly. Tadashi stifles a few more laughs in response.

"I may not know you too well, but something tells me that you'll like this." He assures me. For some strange reason that I couldn't explain, I trusted him and opened my mouth.

Chewing cautiously, my mouth broke into a wide grin.

"GUMMY BEAR!" I shout in glee, kicking my feet against the counter.

"You remembered?" I ask, pleasantly surprised. It was something so small and unimportant. How and why did he remember?

"Of course. I try to remember everything about you bud." He says.

"Uh, thanks." I say, embarrassed.

"Yup. So you I'm guessing you liked it?" He asks in a way to where I can practically see the goofy grin he's got on through my blindfold.

"Loved it." I say, swallowing it.

"Next food item." He says, shoving something inside my mouth.

It's extremely sour and I make a face.  
"Lemon." I say.

"Correct. Another prize." He says, putting in another gummy bear.

"You better hope you have enough gummy bears because this is a huge incentive. I'll definitely get them all right if I know I'm getting those as my prize." I inform him.

"Don't be too sure." He says, putting something else in my mouth.

It has such a distinct sweet and fruity flavor, but I can't place it.

"Uh, is it… a cranberry?" I ask uncertainly, hoping to god I'm right.

"Nope!" He says victoriously.

"What?! What is it then?" I ask.

"Pomegranate seed. Guess the incentive wasn't enough." He says smugly.

Okay, that was it. Time to pull out the secret weapon. Now I'm happier than ever that I tested him when we first met.

I yank off the blindfold and look at him with wide eyes.

"Can I please still have a gummy bear anyways?" I ask innocently.

"No way. You have to guess the ingredient right to get one." He says, hands on hips like a lady.

"Please?" I ask with wider eyes and more innocence.  
"Is that supposed to be cute? Because it-

Is totally working." He says, cutting himself off with a groan as I poke my lower lip out and give him a sad look.

"Okay fine! Just one though." He says, handing me a green one. I happily eat it up and already start begging for more.  
"No Hiro. I said one." Tadashi says.

"Please Tadashi! Pretty please! I've only had them twice in my life." I say in my sad baby voice, pulling another puppy face.

He reluctantly hands me the entire bag and covers his face in his hands.

"I hate you." He says as I stuff gummy bears by the handful in my mouth.

"Love you too." I say before I can think.

He instantly takes his hands off of his face and gives me a hopeful look and I realize what I've just said.

I stop chewing my gummy bears and blink rapidly, cheeks puffed out.

I can Tadashi's trying not to smile, but can't help it. He crushes me in a hug, but I don't respond. "That's the first time you said it!" He cries in happiness.

All I can think is 'I did NOT mean that the way he took it.'

***Page Break***

While I ate the spaghetti that Tadashi made, all I could think of was what happened earlier. I said 'love you too' sarcastically. He should've known that. But no! He had to go and make me feel guilty because I didn't love him at all.

"So how is it?" Tadashi asks me with a huge smile. I give him a thumbs up hence I was chewing.

Ever since I said I 'loved' him, he's been more smiley than usual and that is saying a LOT.

"You were right." I say, admitting defeat.

"Great. So now you have to do something for me." He says victoriously.

"Alright. So what do you want exactly?" I ask him, wiping my mouth of spaghetti sauce.

"I want but a simple promise from you." he starts.

"I already promised not to waste the cheer bot." I tell him.

"This is a different promise." He tells me.

"Oh, alright. Well what is it?" I ask with a shrug.

"Promise me that you'll never get mad at me for something that I invented." He asks of me, though it comes out as a command.

"I don't think it's possible for me to get mad at you in general. Deal." I tell him easily.

"Your word Hiro." He says.

"I won't get mad at you for something you invented." I tell him, holding my pinky out at him. He linked our pinkies and we twisted them together at the same time.

"Good. Don't forget this promise." He tells me.

"I won't. Don't even sweat it." I assure him.

"Good. Because I never forget my promises." He says.

"I know. I don't doubt that." I tell him.

"I always keep my promises too." He says. It's almost like he's bragging.

"Do you think you're better at keeping promises than me?" I ask him.

"No." he says with his hands up in surrender.

"Good." I say with a smirk.

"I know I am." He says with a smirk of his own.

"Nuh UH!" I cry out, tackling him to the floor.

He bursts into laughter and places me on his shoulders.

"Piggy back ride!" He cries, running around the house with me.

I laugh too and soon, we're collapsed on the couch.

"You're the best kid I could've ever had. He says, rubbing our foreheads together.

"Cheeseball." I accuse, giving him a hug none the less.

***Page Break***


	8. Chapter 8

Learning to Love

Chapter 8

Hiro's POV 

'Clank'

I turn my attention from my little robot to Tadashi.

"I'm thinking chocolate cake." He says in an utterly serious voice, making me giggle.

"You know, the funny thing is, I am too." I say, putting a hand to my chin.

"Really?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Nope. But let's get some anyways." I say, setting my wrench down.

"That's the spirit. That's why you're my son." He says affectionately, getting up.

"So where to this time?" I ask as we walk, ignoring the feeling I get when he referred to me as his son.

"Lucky Cat Café. You're finally going to meet my Aunt Cass and Uncle Errol." He explains.

"Sweet! Wait, Uncle Errol? You didn't mention one of those before." I say.

"Long story. They aren't married, but he'll be there. He wanted to meet you. Something about getting to know his only nephew better." Tadashi says with a shrug.

"So your aunt is my great aunt, right?" I ask.

"Yup. Same for my uncle. He's your great uncle." He says.

"Could I call them my Graunt and Gruncle?" I ask with a snort.

"They probably wouldn't mind, but if you're going to address both of them at the same time, call them casserole. That's their 'thing'. Cass and Errol, get it?" Tadashi says with a snort of his own.

"Well, now I know where you get your cheeseball side from." I say, nudging him in the side. He chuckles and opens the door to the café for me.

"Hello, welcome to lucky cat café, how may- OHHHH IT'S TADASHI AND HIS CUTE LITTLE SON, HIRO!" A lady cried out, crushing me in an immediate hug. Dang she was full of pep.

I look to Tadashi for help.

"Aunt Cass, go easy on him, he's fragile." Tadashi half helped, half teased.

"Oh right! Sorry dear! You're just so precious!" She cries, pinching my cheeks.

"What's all the ruckus Cass?" A masculine voice asked, walking through the back.

"Oh Errol! Come quick! Tadashi's brought his little cutie along with him!" She cried.

I was already in a daze, so a man with a cane and hat wasn't helping my vision much. He looked like someone fresh out of Ireland and sounded like one right out of Germany. Weird.

"Hey there munchkin. How you holdin up at the ol' fort that Tadashi calls home?" He asks in a friendly tone. I ease up to him pretty quickly.

"Fine." I say quietly. I guess I was a bit nervous.

"He's a little shy." Tadashi says.

"That's so ADORABLE!" Aunt Cass says, hugging me again. I'm uncomfortable, but don't want to come off as rude.

"Aunt Cass. I think he's had enough." Tadashi says with a chuckle.

As soon as his Aunt lets me go, I rush to his side, grabbing onto his leg like a lifeline.

He picks me up and holds me form there, and I don't complain. He's the only one I'm really comfy with in the room right now. I never appreciated him more than I did right now.

"Aunt Cass, can we get a slice of your double chocolate cake?" He asks.

"And gummy bears?" I ask in a whisper, cursing myself for how childish I must've looked and felt.

"And some gummy bears." Tadashi adds, flashing me a megawatt smile. Every time he gave me that smile, I felt like I ruled the world. Like I was the only person that even mattered to him at that point.

"Coming right up!" She said bubbly, returning to her kitchen.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You know how she can get." Uncle Errol says, walking after her on his cane.

"You okay bud?" He asks. I nod and bury my head in his chest.

"Tired." I say with a yawn.

"Slept late?" He asks.

"You don't even know half of it." I mumble, getting cozy.

"Well don't sleep on me now. We still have to eat cake." He says with a smile.

I smile back and nod obediently, but still feel beyond drowsy and close my eyes against my will.

I don't know how long it was, but soon Tadashi wakes me up.

"MhMUhm?" I gurgle incoherently.

"Wake up bonehead. Aunt Cass didn't want me to wake you up in the café, so she gave us a to-go box." He explains.

"Sweet. Can I eat now?" I ask.

"We." He corrects.

"You didn't eat yet?" I ask in shock.

"Didn't wanna start without you. Nothing's the same without you." He says cheesily on purpose. I can tell by the way he tried not to laugh whilst saying it.

"You already know what I'm gonna say." I tell him, opening the to-go box.

"And you know what I'm gonna say." He says back with a smile.

"You got me a jump bag of gummy bears?!" I ask in pleasant surprise.

"Yup. Thought you might like it. Plus you deserved it." Tadashi says.

"What for?" I ask, shoving five in my mouth and putting the rest in my hoodie pocket.

"For being amazing!" he replies randomly.

"Dork." I murmur, taking a bit of cake.

"Love you too." Tadashi says with a chuckle.

"MMM! This cake is amazing!" I muse, taking another bite.

Tadashi bites into his own slice and agrees.

"Yup. Aunt Cass's cakes are the best." He explains.

"I don't doubt it." I say, finishing mine in four big bites.

***Page Break***

I put my backpack on and zip up my hoodie, getting ready to leave once more. Tonight was the night that the man would tell me whether he could find my parents for sure or not. If I was lucky, he will have already found them. Before I leave, I glance at my bedside table and spot mu cheer bot. deciding I might need it in case the man didn't have any good news on my parents, I put it in my left pocket and zip the pocket up.

I open my window and jump out of it. I look at my room and sigh. It's getting harder and harder to leave each time. I feel more guilt because I've started to care too much about Tadashi. I find myself wondering more often than not about what he'd think of me if he found out I was using him. I try to brush off the stinging feeling I'm getting and rush away.

***Page Break***

"So did you find them?" I asked eagerly once I saw the man. He chuckled darkly and I got a little scared and grabbed at the straps of my backpack.

"Find who? Your parents? Kid, I don't know how you didn't figure this on your own. They're DEAD. As in not alive. They're gone forever. Learn to accept that already." He says menacingly, laughing like a hyena.

I feel a stab in my heart and I fall to my knees.

"N-no! Y-you're W-WRONG!" I yell, getting angry along with hurt and a whole bundle of emotions. I'm getting angrier at the fact that his words don't bother me as much as they would have a couple of months and days ago, before I met Tadashi.

"Shut up. In fact, you're coming with me." He says all of a sudden, grabbing me.  
"W-what?! Let me go!" I cry, trying to pry his arms off of me.

"Fat chance." He says angrily.

"HELP!" I cry out in fear.

"You're my ticket to endless money." He says in dark joy.

"Leave me alone you sicko!" I yell, struggling to get away, but I'm too weak.

"You heard my son. Let. Him. GO." I hear someone say behind us. I turn around, and once I see who it is, I'm beyond relieved.

"Tadashi!" I cry out.

The man laughs darkly in response.

"Your son? You must be joking." He says tauntingly.

"Does it look like I'm fucking joking? Now let him go. Don't make me tell you again." Tadashi asks. I actually get a bit afraid. I've never seen him without a smile and I don't like it. That, added with the fact that he's cursing frightens me.

"I don't think I will." He says, crushing my arm in his death grip.

"Tadashi!" I whine.

"Don't make me hurt you more than the cops will." Tadashi warns him.

"You think this brat cares about you?" The man asks. Tadashi disregards him and looks to me. I'm sporting a guilty look and that throws him off.

"Wait, you don't know? This is actually pretty funny." The man says with a smirk.

"Hiro?" Tadashi questions confusedly.

"He doesn't give a fuck about you." The man starts. I put my head down in shame, ignoring the stinging sensation on my arm.

"Shut up." Tadashi tells him.

"This punk hired me to find his parents. He doesn't care about you. I guess you're just where the money he paid me with came from. He just used you right under your nose. He's not your son. He doesn't have any parents. He doesn't care about you at all." The man revealed.

"That's not all true!" I cry, referring to the caring about him part. I do care about him!

"Shut up." The man says, covering my mouth.

"Hiro?" Tadashi questions, voice cracking. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't.

"Is it true? Were you looking for your parents?" He asks with sadness in his tone.

I nod shamefully and at an excruciatingly slow pace and feel tears threatening to pour out, but I don't let them fall. I refuse to cry. I'm not worthy to cry.

Suddenly I heard a loud smack and my arm was released.

"I'll deal with you in a second." Tadashi says firmly and I know that's directed at me as he pummels the man on the ground.

He brutally kicks the man. I had no idea Tadashi could move and fight like this. He usually avoids violence unless it's life threatening, meaning this guy was more dangerous than I thought.

"That's for hurting a minor and thinking of kidnapping him." Tadashi snarls as the man groans in pain. When he's knocked out cold, Tadashi finally stops. He faces me with no emotions. It's enough to send me to tears, but I stay strong. I know I deserved this. It was only a matter of time.

"So it was fake. All of it. All the smiles, laughs, promises, conversations. Man, I'm an idiot." Tadashi says, voice cracking and hands covering his face.

"N-no! That's not true! They might've been at first, but after that, they were all 100% real!" I insisted. He had to know the whole truth.

"All this time, you didn't care about me. All you wanted were your parents. You made me believe that you understood they were gone. I was doped by a six year old. I cannot believe you did this to me." Tadashi said in distress, his voice giving way underneath him.

I froze in sadness.

"The worst part is that I sort of knew." He admits.

I didn't know what to do or say. He was in the middle of an emotional breakdown and I was at a loss. Wait, backtrack for a second. He knew?

"What do you mean you knew?" I ask.

"I knew you weren't ready to be adopted, but I was blinded by my need to help others. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have adopted when you didn't even want it." He says sadly.

"W-what? No! No Tadashi! I DO care about you. That man was lying. I like you! I really do." I insist.

"But do you love me?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

I feel my heart instantly break at his words. Even when I was clearly at fault, he apologized to me. I felt like dirt. No, I felt worse than that. I felt like crapple sauce. He APLOGIZED to me for crying out loud!

"I-I-I…. I don't know!" I cry, facing away from him. I didn't know what to do at this point.

"Hiro, there's no point. You don't love me and that's not something I can teach you. I'm so sorry, but maybe this is for the best." He says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in horror.

"Maybe you should go back to Ms. Rose's foster home." He suggests, wiping a tear away.

"No!" I cry out.

"There's nothing left. What more could you possibly have to gain? Do you still…oh no. do you still think your parents are alive?" He asks in concern.

"No. I know they're gone. I can accept that now, but I don't want to go back to the foster home, I want to stay with you. Please Tadashi. I really do care about you. You _can _teach me. You taught me lots of things. This shouldn't be much harder. I WANT to learn to love again!" I insist, hoping he'll change his mind.

Tadashi's lip trembles, but he manages one more sentence.

"Haven't you done enough?" he whispers, unable to speak loudly.

At these words, I realize that he's right. I've caused him enough pain. The fact that he's upset vs. mad shows how amazing of a person he really is. He could've yelled at me and really let me have it, but his heart was just much too big. I decided to listen to him. That was the least I could do and I owed him that much.


	9. Chapter 9

Learning to Love

Chapter 9

Normal POV

The ride to Ms. Rose's was completely silent. Tadashi hadn't spoken more than one or two words to Hiro at a time since yesterday no matter how hard Hiro tried to patch things up. The boy had done everything in his power not to beg Tadashi to let him stay; it would only fuel the man's emotions and make it that much harder for him to let go. Instead, he had attempted to end things on a light note. Maybe not have Tadashi think it was all fake. Luck just wasn't on his side at the moment.

Speaking of, Tadashi wasn't doing so hot either. Hiro had not witnessed it, but that night, the man had cried like a baby. His eyes were blotchy and red. One might even assume that he had a brutal allergy reaction.

Finally reaching the foster home, Tadashi wordlessly opened the door for Hiro and they walked inside.

Before Hiro really had time to comprehend what was going on, he was back in his old room with his old roommate. Before he knew it, Tadashi was gone. Before he knew it, he was back to square one. Before he knew it, he was alone, left to face the consequence of his actions.

***Page Break***

Hiro's POV

"Ha loser! We all knew you were a freak, but to go as far as actually getting someone to DISOWN you?! That's just passed pathetic." Rodney said, pushing me down.

'Ignore him. He doesn't even understand.' I tell myself.

Ever since I got back, everyone has been horrible to me. It's true that once a kid gets adopted, the others get jealous, but now that I came back, it gave leeway for them to bully me endlessly and bully they did.

"What's wrong Hiro? You want the mommy that you don't have anymore?" Rodney says rudely. I feel my walls crumbling, but I hold myself together.

"Fight back like man!" Rodney commanded, picking me up. I faced him with my bleeding lip and black eye without a trace of tears. I would NOT let Rodney have fun with torturing me.

"Are you just going to stare? Or are you actually going to fight back?" He taunts with a smirk. I give him a smile of my own and shake my head sadly. Kind of contradictory, but hey, that's life.

"What are you doing?" He asks, curiosity lacing his tone instead of teasing.

"You're not worth it. If Tadashi was here, he'd say violence isn't the answer. Unless it's a life threatening situation, there are other ways to handle it." I advise softly, not realizing just how much Tadashi had taught me. His kind demeanor was spreading and I didn't know if that was such a good thing anymore.

"Too bad he's not here. Did he also teach you that giving back kids to the adoption center was wise?" Rodney snorts, the rest of the kids laughing at his words.

There's really no need for me to stay and be crapped on, so I head back inside and into my room that I shared with Chuck. Luckily, he isn't there just now so I have it to myself. I fall onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

Glancing at the calendar, I see that it's been two weeks since Tadashi gave me back. He didn't come back to visit or anything. I don't know what I expected, but I thought maybe he might miss me just a little. Maybe he'd come back and let me explain to him. Tell him I really did like him. I see my backpack laying loosely on the floor and pick it up. Ever since I got back here, I hadn't opened it and I wasn't about to start now. I fling it across the room nonchalantly, but freeze when I could've sworn I heard Tadashi's voice.

"_No reason."_

No reason? Wait, that was the conversation we had when he brought me back my hoodie from the lab. What could he have meant though? Something to do with my hoodie and the lab…

That's it! He planted trackers in my hoodie! That's how he found me that day. How DARE he?! That's in invasion of privacy! He didn't trust me at all! I'm not the only one to blame here.

Then I remember something else. I reach into my backpack and pull out the small yellow robot and press the button.

"_I want but a simple promise from you." _

"_Promise me that you'll never get mad at me for something that I invented." _

"_Your word Hiro."_

"_Don't forget this promise." _

That also explains why he made me promise that. I decide to let it go. I hate to be a negative Nancy, but I probably won't ever see Tadashi again. It's better to forgive him and not be mad. Besides, what I did to him was a thousand times worse. How could I stay mad?

I set the robot aside and reach into the backpack again to pull out a jumbo bag of gummy bears. The one Tadashi had bought me that day. I smile sadly at the memory of him taking me to the Lucky Cat Café.

I glance back at the cheer bot and ponder over whether I should use it or not. Sure I'm upset, but it's almost as if it isn't mine to use anymore. I give in when I tell myself how much I actually missed Tadashi and if this was as close of a chance as I could get to be with him, I was taking it.

"_Are you scared?"_

"_It's okay Hiro. I think you'll like it here. Okay so I hope you'll like it here at least."_

I want to cry. Everything about Tadashi's voice screams 'warm' and 'loving'. I could practically feel his smile stringing along with his empathetic tone. If he was sad, the world was sad, but when he smiles, the entire world smiled along with him. He was the friendliest person I had ever come into contact with. And I was blinded by my own selfish and childish actions to see what I had before I didn't have it anymore.

'Click'

"_You're a cute little one aren't you?" _

I clicked the button again.

"_You okay bud?"_

'No.' I think to myself sadly. I'm most definitely NOT okay right now. Then again, I wasn't okay in that context either, but Tadashi somehow made it better.

I clicked it again.

"_So you don't hate me?"_

I smile bitter sweetly.

'Click'

"_Hiro that's not true. I love you!_

'Click'

"_Oh and Hiro. Don't call me Dashi to act cute."_

'Click'

"_Hiro Hamada! This is beyond impressive for some much older than you so imagine how proud I am right now. I can't believe you built this! It's unbelievable. I refuse to let some minor setback bring you down."_

I wince at him calling me Hiro Hamada. Memories of us spending time together flooded in my brain and I felt the overwhelming sensation to cry and laugh at the same time.

'Click'

"_I love you so much Hiro. I know it's only been almost a week since I got you, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. Like you're my real son."_

I smile at that memory. Back when I would get anxious and developed panic attacks whenever Tadashi said he loved me.

'Click'

"_I'm not happy when you aren't."_

'And vice versa.' I think to myself. Who can possibly have the audacity to be happy if Tadashi wasn't?

I keep clicking the button, Tadashi's soothing and calm voice considerably calming me down and making me feel better for the first time in two weeks.

***Page Break***

Normal POV

(With Tadashi)

"Are you sure Tadashi? I mean, we're talking about a six year old child here, right?" Gogo asked with a raised brow.

"I'm 100% sure. He admitted it himself." Tadashi said, his voice giving up on him so it came out in a hoarse whisper.

"We never even got to meet the little guy." Fred said dejectedly, earning him an elbow from Gogo.

"Tadashi, I know it's only been two weeks, but maybe what you need is another kid. To get your mind off of Hiro. Don't let one bad experience cloud your judgment of having a kid forever." Wasabi advised.

Tadashi gave his friend a disbelieving look.

"Tadashi, maybe Wasabi's right. I mean, you've been downright miserable for the past two weeks when someone even mentions the kid's name. Another kid might just be the best thing for you." Honey Lemon adds hesitantly.

"Guys, I don't know." Tadashi whispers, looking down.

"Hey, we're always here for you no matter what. Don't you ever forget that." Honey Lemon reassures.

"Honey's right. Woman up and get a kid." Gogo adds.

"Yeah, and this time, let us see him/her." Fred says.

"Well?" Wasabi asks. All of Tadashi's friends look expectantly, as if this was supposed to be the easiest thing for him to decide.

"I…don't know." Tadashi repeats, eyes downcast.

"We'll even go with you." Wasabi offered.

"Yeah. Anything to make you get back on your feet. You haven't invented anything in two weeks and everyone knows it's not just a coincidence." Gogo said.

"Guys…" Tadashi said.

"It's settled. Let's go. You don't even have to adopt anyone. Just look at some kids and you'll feel better. Trust me." Honey Lemon said.

"You guys aren't going to take no for answer are you?" Tadashi asked, cracking a feather light smile.

"Nope, now c'mon." Gogo said, heading outside.

"Road trip!" Fred cried, following her.

"Yay!" Honey Lemon cried, rushing to the car.

"You ready?" Wasabi asked carefully.

"I…I think I actually am. Yes. Definitely. I won't make the same mistake again, right? I mean, I showed too much affection too quickly. Y-yeah. I think I'm ready." Tadashi said, more determination coming to his face.

"Great, I'll drive then." Wasabi said, grabbing the keys from Tadashi's hands.  
"You guys are the best." Tadashi said as he walked outside to get in the car.

***Page Break***

Hiro's POV

(With Hiro)

"_I, Tadashi Hamada, will love you, Hiro Hamada until the end of time. Nothing he says or does will change my mind of that."_

'Click'

"_Looks like you enjoy spending time with me as much as I do with you."_

'I enjoyed spending time with you more than you'll ever know.' I think to myself sadly.

'Click'`

"_Shhh. Don't say that. You're not terrible. You're amazing and I love you."_

'Yes I am and no you don't.' I think bitterly, tossing the robot to the side.

"_No you're NOT. You're the most spectacular kid I know. You are so loved Hiro._

I widen my eyes and jump up at the words. That was so spooky. Almost like Tadashi was here. Realization hits me like car. Tadashi never said he didn't love me anymore! He only brought me back to the foster home because I didn't love _him_. He could just be hurt! If only I could see him again and tell him the whole truth.

'Click'

"_Words are precious Hiro. Use and reuse them too much and they lack significance."_

'Click'

"_Is that why you rarely tell me you love me?"_

I feel my heart burn in pain. Tadashi had every right to be upset, but that didn't stop the burning sensation any less. I wanted to make things right, but what could I even do?

Suddenly, I hear sparks from the cheer bot and get scared. It seems to grow a mind of its own and says one last thing before it bursts.

'_Love you too.'_

Wait a second. That was MY voice. That was the only thing he had on that robot with my voice. He must've really loved me then. I can't believe how heartless I was. What have I done?!

I realize something else then and there. The fact that I miss Tadashi so much even after two weeks? The reason his voice brings me comfort? The reason his voice bounces around in my head at the most random times? The reason bullying doesn't bother me as long as I imagine him comforting me?

I love Tadashi. I didn't even realize he was teaching me that amidst all the other things he was teaching me. It just sort of happened. I needed to tell Tadashi and I needed to tell him fast. Before it was too late to fix my stupid mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

Learning to Love

Chapter 10

Normal POV

When Tadashi and his friends arrived at the foster home, Tadashi fought back the emotions he was feeling. It all started here.

"It's okay. We're here for you." Gogo says calmingly. This surprised Tadashi as she was never one to show much sympathy.

"Always." Wasabi added.

When they entered, Tadashi thanked god that his friends were there with him. He didn't think he could handle this on his own.

"Mr. Hamada?" came Mrs. Belle's shocked voice.

"H-hello Mrs. Belle." Tadashi said nervously.

"I am so sorry. I heard what happened with Hiro and I hope that doesn't turn you off of adopting children." She says warmly.

Tadashi gives her a grateful look. The man is easing up to the idea of adopting another child now and he gives his friends a thumbs up.

"It's lunch time so they're all in the cafeteria. You're welcome to go in there if you want." Mrs. Belle offers with a smile before leaving to the break room.

"Well, are we going or what?" Gogo asks bluntly.

"There's the Gogo I'm used to." Tadashi says with a laugh as he leads his friends to the cafeteria.

"Dang this is a lot of kids." Fred muses, observing all of the children.

***Page Break***

Hiro's POV

I feel horrible that the cheer bot blew up and I don't know how to fix it. Well, I could probably figure it out, but I don't have Tadashi's lab anymore, so it's almost impossible now.

I glance at the gummy bears and debate whether I should even eat them or not. I haven't had any since the game Tadashi and I played in the kitchen that day and I _was_ craving them, but it didn't feel right to eat them. Deciding that it was okay since I already used up the cheer bot, I opened the packet and popped one in my mouth. Green. The same one I always seemed to eat first. Weird, I never noticed that before.

"Yo Hiro, it's lunch time. Don't worry, Rodney already left so you should be okay." Chip tells me.

"Thanks. I'm coming." I say, getting up from the floor.

Chuck leaves and I walk outside too.

While I head to the cafeteria, I think about sneaking out to Tadashi's house and telling him how sorry I am and that I love him. More than anyone else in the world.

"Hey there, what's your name?" I hear Tadashi ask.

Wait…TADASHI? I look around the hallway, but see no one. I must be imagining things. In fact, I must miss Tadashi a lot more than I even thought if I'm imagining his voice. I pop in another gummy bear into my mouth for reassurance and walk into the cafeteria.

When I do, I stop chewing out of shock and see someone I did NOT expect to see in this foster home ever again.

Tadashi.

***Page Break***

**Tadashi's POV**

I talked to six different kids already and they seemed so adorable. My friends were right, this was a good idea. I needed this. I felt the hole in my heart filling in with all of the adorable faces, but it soon opened up wider when I lifted my head up to the door to see the one kid I was hoping to avoid.

Hiro.

He had a bag of gummy bears in his tiny doll hands. I was thinking about where he got it from. I didn't think the kids could buy things while they lived here. And if my thinking was right, then those were the same gummy bears I bought for him from Aunt Cass's café. The question is, how could they not be done by now?

Focusing back on Hiro, I figured he wasn't only just now watching me. He had been for a while and his eyes were watery, but tears weren't falling out. I wonder if he knew that I was adopting another kid. I wonder if he even cared. I wondered why I cared, then remembered all the times I had with him. I couldn't face him any longer and turned my head away, not wanting him to see me look so vulnerable.

***Page Break***

Hiro's POV

I didn't think I'd ever see Tadashi again, but to see him here…wait, what was he even doing here? I felt my heart crack and break into little tiny pieces. He was adopting another child. He had to be. Why else would he come back? He doesn't want me anymore. He was turning all his attention to some other kid; Connor.

Those kind and welcoming eyes that should be directed at me were facing someone who wouldn't even appreciate it! Connor admitted to the entire foster home that he only wanted to be adopted for good food, not a good home! He wasn't worthy of Tadashi's care! Tadashi deserved someone who loved him! Someone like me!

Then I feel guilt and anger pour over me in an instant. How could I have the audacity to even think that I loved Tadashi more than anyone else? I had hurt him in ways I couldn't begin to imagine and I doubt he'd ever forgive me. I looked down at my bag of gummy bears and didn't feel worthy enough to even eat them anymore.

I looked up in time to see Tadashi meet my gaze. He held it for about three seconds before turning swiftly away, but to me it felt like a lifetime. When I didn't see the familiar warm look his eyes usually held, I saw just how much I had hurt him. I needed to fix things. I HAD to talk to him and fast.

I nervously waddle over to him and tug on his leg with slight harshness. I'm so short, he didn't even notice me walk up to him so you can imagine his surprise when he looked down to see me.

I took note of how he tensed up and refused to look directly at me. Instead, his gaze lingered to my hands which held the gummy bear bag. I wonder if he knew that they were the same ones he bought me from Graunt Cass's café. Well, his Aunt Cass's. He's not legally my dad anymore, so….

I honestly don't know how to start the conversation and I really don't want to say the wrong thing. The last thing I need is for him to run away from me when I'm so close. Before I can even get a word out, I hear a bubbly voice and a clack of heels.

"Oh my goodness! You are so precious! What's your name? Oh Tadashi, adopt this one right now! He's so adorable. Look at his chubby cheeks and messy hair and eyes! He's so CUTE!" the random lady gushed, embracing me in a tight hug. I squirm out of the hold while registering her words in.

Oh the irony.

"Uh, Honey Lemon, let him go." Tadashi says. I flinch at his tone. It's not welcoming at all. It's cold and forced, but not completely emotionless. As if he really doesn't want to be talking right now. And even though it's not a loving tone, I find myself envying Tadashi because of the natural friendlies to his voice. It's like no matter how hard he tries, he can't be fully unhappy at someone, or maybe it's just me. Either way, it makes me feel just a little bit better.

"Oh but Tadashi, he's so precious!" The girl, Honey Lemon I guess, says while gawking at me.

I blink while staring back at her. The reason why his friends don't know me makes me feel even worse. Tadashi was so good to me and I ruined everything. Whenever I wanted something, I got it. When I was uncomfortable with something, he didn't push me. Like when I didn't want to meet his friends, which would explain why Honey Lemon didn't know me by face.

"Honey Lemon, that's _Hiro_." He told her, ignoring my gaze. He said my name like it was something forbidden. Something he wasn't supposed to speak of and it sent a shiver up my spine. The lady instantly let me go to my relief, but the reason why she did made me feel hopeless. She backed up like I was the plague and stood right next to Tadashi.

It was like my mouth was screwed shut. I came over here to make things right, but I couldn't find the words to say it. I remember Tadashi saying that actions can speak louder than words. Maybe I didn't have to _tell _Tadashi that I loved. Maybe I could _show_ him. The question was; how?

"Well come on Tadashi. Let's look over there." Honey Lemon said, dragging Tadashi away. Neither of them looking back. I sigh and shove the gummy bear bag in my pocket.

"What am I gonna do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Learning to Love

Chapter 11

Hiro's POV

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do." I hear a voice say. It startled me, so I jumped up. Turning around, I was met face to face with some lady that had purple streaks in her hair. She looked like she meant business.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"You asked what you were gonna do. I know what you _should_ do." She said, smacking nonchalantly on her bubble gum.

"Uh huh. Who exactly are you?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Irrelevant. Now you want my help or not?" she asks, as if there were a million other things she could've been doing right now.

"I'm actually not sure. A wise man once taught me not to trust strangers. I don't know you and how you could possibly know what I was talking about." I tell her with a lazy smirk.

"You were talking about Tadashi. I know the story kid. Now, for the third time, you wanna hear my suggestion or what?" She asked, blowing a bubble.

She knows Tadashi? Who even is she? He never mentioned any of his friends before, then again maybe it's because he saw how uncomfortable I was with meeting them that one day.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isn't just some trick to get him to hate me?" I ask her, crossing my arms.

"Kid, what's the worst he can do now? He already brought you back to the foster home." She says bluntly.

Her words hurt me a bit, but the fact that she's not wrong prevents me from crying. I still don't know this chick, but she seems straight forward and something tells me that whatever she says might just be what I need to fix things with Tadashi.

"So?" She asks with a lazy yawn.

"Why are you helping me? If Tadashi told you everything, shouldn't you think I'm some spawn of Satan?" I ask her.

The girl smiles, but it's more of a smirk. "I like your moxie kid. You don't trust people easily which means you can't be manipulated. A good trait to have. But Tadashi Hamada is my best friend and I was watching when you two locked eyes. The love you both held for each other was pretty evident. I knew then that all your emotions weren't fake. They might've been at the very beginning which I won't forgive you for, but now they're real and that's all that should matter. I mean, as long as Tadashi's happy, right?" she asks, putting a hand on her hip.

I'm surprised. That's the most she's said since I met her. She must care about Tadashi which is something we both have in common. That gives me enough premise to trust her for now.

"So I'll ask one more time. Do you want me to tell you what you're gonna do?" She asks.

I turn my head to see Tadashi talking to Lizzie, another girl at the foster home. I can't stand to see him adopt another kid. _I'm _his son and I want to go back with him. I need him to see how much I care. Purple streaks here could be the only way to do it.

I nod my head. "Yeah. Tell me what to do."

She smiles this time. It's a sincere looking one and I feel hope rise in my chest.

"Alright, now here's what you do. First-"

Tadashi's POV 

"It was nice to meet you Lizzie." I say to the little girl in front of me.

"You too!" She cried ecstatically, running back to her friend.

I sighed and readjusted my hat. The fun of seeing all the kids got sucked out of me once I saw Hiro. It just reminded me of what he did and it hurt. I'm surprised he actually came to me. I thought he'd avoid me, but the way he approached me got me thinking. He looked like he had something to tell me, but wasn't sure how. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it.

I looked to see what he was up to when I saw him talking to Gogo. What could they be talking about? I fight the urge to march over there and find out by busying myself with Fred who's wasting his time by telling a young boy about his obsession with comic books.

"Fred, please stop bothering that kid." I tell him, pulling him over to a table.

"Hey! That kid was just getting to hear about aqua man, who is unappreciated in his time might I add." He defends.

"Remind me again why we're friends?" I ask with a chuckle. He was so childish, just like Hiro. He got interested in so many different things. Trying new things appealed to him a lot unless he was scared of it. His eyes would sparkle in excitement at the smallest things. In fact, just saying the words 'gummy bears' riled him up in joy. Wait…wasn't I talking about Fred a second ago?

Oh boy. I can't stay here. It's too painful.

Hiro's POV

"Just do that, and I guarantee that Tadashi will take you back." She finished.

"I don't know… it seems too risky. What if he takes it the wrong way or what if he doesn't want to listen to me? What if he doesn't even want to SEE me?!" I ask, freaking out. Her plan is a bit iffy.

"Geez, woman up already. You're starting to sound like Wasabi." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you just say wasabi?" I ask, twitching my eye a bit.

"Irrelevant. Now go on and do it." She says with a wave.

"No! I'm sorry, but I can't." I say, head down.

She leans down to my height and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. It's nowhere near as calming as Tadashi's, but I can't deny that I like how it feels to have someone show that they care. Before I knew what was happening, she gave me a super quick hug before going back to her previous position. It happened so fast, I barely took it in.

"Hey, it's okay. I know this is hard, but trust me when I say that this will help. I wouldn't be telling you to do this if I didn't think it would work." She assures me. I'm amazed to see how she can change her tone from badass to caring in the span of seconds. Tadashi was right when he said I'd like his friends. This one is already really nice and I couldn't wait to meet more of them!  
That is, if I met any more of them. I need to remember that Tadashi's not my legal guardian anymore.

I guess purple streaks can sense my hesitation because she lets go of my shoulder and brushes herself off before leaning back up.

"You're not going to do it, are you?" She asks, sounding disappointed.

I didn't want to tell her that, but it was the truth.

"No. I'm sorry." I say, whispering the last part.

She lets out a "hmph"

"I really thought you cared enough about Tadashi to do this, but I guess I was wrong for once. That's a shame." She said, shrugging and heading back to where Tadashi was.

Now I'm not an idiot. I know she was using reverse psychology to get me to do her plan, but I couldn't. There were too many things that could go wrong with this plan and I didn't want to take the risk of Tadashi hating me even more than he already did. Then again, purple streaks did have good point when she said that there was nothing more Tadashi could do. I mean, he already gave me back.

I ponder over what I should do while I go to sit an empty table. I wasn't really in the mood to eat, but I might as well stay here. Maybe seeing Tadashi will spark some genius idea in my head to change his mind.

"Hey little man, you seem troubled." I hear a friendly voice say above me. I look up to see an extremely tall man with dreadlocks looking at me. Before I met Tadashi, I didn't think I'd ever meet someone who looked so intimidating, yet harmless at the same time. This guy in front of me proved me otherwise.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm just here to talk." He says with jazz hands. He sits himself down at the table.

"Wh-who exactly are you?" I ask, not meeting his eyes. I'm a bit afraid of this guy, despite his friendly attitude.

"My friends dubbed me Wasabi, so I guess you can call me that.

Wasabi? That's what purple streaks mentioned earlier. I never would've guessed that she was talking about a real person.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Hiro." I say softly.

His eyes widen at that information and I mentally face palm myself. Now he's going to back away and stick next to Tadashi like glue.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't realize-

"It's fine. Just go." I say with a shrug. He looks torn between wanting to comfort me and wanting to go back to Tadashi. After a few seconds, I hear rustling and he gets up to leave. "It's never too late. Remember that." He says as he goes.

I continue to sulk, hopes of Tadashi forgiving me flattened. Wasabi's words don't do much to help me. I still don't have the confidence that he'll listen to me.

I shift in my seat, getting bothered by some of the kids staring at me. While I do, I hear a crinkle of paper. I thought it was the gummy bears at first, but realize it's coming from a different pocket than that one.

I reach into my left pocket to reveal a crinkled piece of paper. I don't remember putting it there though. I unfold it to read it and it says only five words, but those five words are all I needed to get back on my feet. I'm ready to face Tadashi. Purple streaks must've put it there when she gave me that lightning fast hug! Dang she is sneaky. Almost as sneaky as me.

I know for sure I'm ready and I get up from the table. Determination on my face, I make my way to the table Tadashi's at, leaving the paper at the table.

'_He could never hate you'_


	12. Chapter 12

Learning to Love

Chapter 12

Normal POV

Hiro slowly, but surely made his way over to Tadashi who was very close to his friends. The young boy was getting more nervous with each step, but he kept purple streak's words in his head. _'He could never hate you.'_

When he approached Tadashi's table, he felt the words leave him once more. Downcast, he looked to Tadashi's friends for help.

"Yes Hiro? Is there something that you'd like to say to Tadashi?" Gogo asked, giving him an expectant look. Hiro gulped and felt his heart race at unhealthy paces. He was starting to get anxious and sweaty, with the sudden urge to crawl into a ball and roll away.

Realizing that Hiro needed some privacy with Tadashi, she nudged the rest of his friends and took off, leaving Tadashi and Hiro in complete solitaire together.

Tadashi finally looked to Hiro in acknowledgement. He looked hurt and broken beyond repair. Hiro looked back with a sad expression. Their eyes locked, and it created a tension so thick, you might've been able to slice it with a knife. No one said anything, but the staring was so intense, it was as if words actually _were_ being spoken.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked. His voice lacked the warmth that Hiro was used to. His tone wasn't cold, but rather just neutral. Something was wrong with Hiro, Tadashi could clearly tell.

Hiro's heart had not stopped beating and his palms were still sweating. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He widened his eyes and looked at Tadashi in unexplainable horror.

Ignoring his issues, Tadashi's expression turned into that of concern. He could see that something wasn't right, but couldn't place what.

"Hiro, what is it? What's wrong?" the man asked.

Hiro wanted to talk. Wanted to tell Tadashi everything, but couldn't. He really did try. Instead of speaking however, he simply kept his mouth agape while looking mortified.

"Talk to me Hiro. What is it?" Tadashi asked again, starting to get worried.

"Alright, now you're starting to scare me." Tadashi said, raising an eyebrow.

In all honesty, Hiro was beginning to scare himself. It was as if the words merely wouldn't come out of his mouth, no matter how hard he begged them to.

"What's wrong with you?" Tadashi asked softly, using the tone that made Hiro feel loved. The tone Hiro was used to.

To the younger one's dissatisfaction, the feeling of anxiety didn't leave him yet. Hiro bore his gaze straight into Tadashi's for a split second before taking off out of nowhere.

"Hiro, wait! What on earth is going on?!" Tadashi cried as he saw Hiro rocket off.

Hiro did not turn around. He kept running. Out the cafeteria door, through the hallway, past the lobby, out the front entrance, into the outside world, past a field, and beyond. He never looked back, he never thought back.

***Page Break***

Tadashi's POV

"Yes. And then he just took off. I have no idea what he was- he wasn't- he wouldn't talk- he…" I trailed off, unable to form the right sentence. Mrs. Bell placed a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Mr. Hamada, I'm going to have to ask you to relax. Hiro running away from here is perfectly normal behavior. In fact, it's so common, we even have a code for it." Mrs. Bell said lightheartedly.

"He could be in trouble!" I protest, bewildered that they treated this so normally.

"I can assure you that he's well able to manage himself for a few hours and we will locate him a lot sooner than that, so you have nothing to worry about. Actually, if I recall, you gave Hiro back. Why are you so concerned?" Mrs. Bell asked, but her tone lacked rudeness. It was more genuine/curiosity than mocking.

"Yeah I gave the little bonehead back, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about his wellbeing." I defend.

"I see. Well rest assured, we will have Hiro back here before you can say gummy bears. In the meantime, why not take this opportunity to talk to other children or maybe just eat something?" She asked kindly, dialing something in her phone.

I nod. "Yeah okay. Food. Kids." I say a bit incoherently, rubbing my forehead and heading to the cafeteria. I really hoped they'd find him. I was getting more worried by the minute.

Before I was completely out of earshot, I hear Mrs. Belle say something into the phone that made me smile despite the dire situation I was put in.

"Yes, Ms. Rose? It's a code gummy bear out of bag."

Geez what a bonehead.

***Page Break***

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been busy with school **

**I'll try to update soon, sorry this chapter is a little short. I usually like my chapters to be at least 1,000 words long.**


	13. Chapter 13

Learning to Love

Chapter 13

Normal POV

"Sorry it took a while. I got here as soon as I heard." Tadashi said, yanking his helmet off and rushing to Ms. Rose. He had left the foster home, but came back as soon as he could when Mrs. Bell said something had happened to Hiro.

"Oh Tadashi, I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can help us." Ms. Rose said sadly, but with slight hope.

"Why? What happened? Is Hiro okay?!" Tadashi asked frantically.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, not in the slightest." He heard Mrs. Bell say, coming out of a door in the hallway.

"What's happened? Is he crying?" Tadashi asked.

"I wish it were that simple." Ms. Rose said, downcast. "I shall go prepare some supper for him. Maybe he will at least eat. Excuse me." The older woman said, leaving with a devastated look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. What happened to Hiro?" Tadashi asked Mrs. Bell nervously. The younger lady sighed and gestured for Tadashi to sit down. She then sat next to him and smiled sadly.  
"This is a bit difficult to process, it was hard to take for us as well, but Hiro is showing the early signs of selective mutism." Mrs. Bell starts shakily. Tadashi widened his eyes.

"Selective mutism?!" he asked in shock.

"I take it that you've heard of it?" She asks slowly.

"Yes. It's when a child refuses to talk at certain times or in worst cases, at all. When did this happen?" Tadashi asked, concern taking over his entire expression.

"When security found him, he came back without any complaint or retrain, but he refused to talk. It's as if he's trying to talk, wanting to tell us something, but…can't." Mrs. Bell said, a tear falling out her left eye.

"There's nothing wrong with his voice box or anything?" Tadashi asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid not. We had doctors come and test him, but they say it's simply selective mutism at best." She said softly.

"He won't talk to _anyone_?" Tadashi asked, putting a hand to his head.

"No." she said. "But that's why Ms. Rose started looking hopeful. Tadashi, you're a very kind man. Hiro took a liking to you rather quickly. He has a connection with you. If he'll talk to anyone, it's going to be you." She said with a forced smile, trying to look hopeful as well.

"Hiro didn't take a liking to me. He faked all his emotions. He told me so himself. He doesn't love me." Tadashi said miserably.

Suddenly, the young man felt a sharp pain to his face and he immediately began rubbing it to soothe it. "Mrs. Bell?!" He asked in shock, not believing that she just slapped him.

"Oh Tadashi, while you're kind, you're awfully DAFT! Have you ever heard of unrequited love?" She asked in a firm tone.

"Uh, y-yes? But what was that have to do with anything?" Tadashi asked.

"You love Hiro, yes?" She asked.

"Of course."

"And he doesn't love you back, right?"

"Okay, ouch. But yes."  
"Well then, isn't that an unrequited love. He doesn't share your love." Mrs. Bell said plainly.

"But that's different Mrs. Bell! Surely you understand that. Unrequited love is for couples, mine and Hiro's relationship is father to son!" Tadashi exclaimed, getting annoyed. To his surprise, Mrs. Bell merely smirked and crossed her arms over her chest like she won a game Tadashi didn't realize they were playing.

"Why do you look so smug?" Tadashi asked, confusion washing over his face.

"So you agree the love is fatherly?" Mrs. Bell asked, seeming to want to fully confirm it.

"Yes." Tadashi said as if it were obvious.

"So then you understand that what you have for Hiro SHOULD have been unconditional love." She said with a knowing smile. Tadashi suddenly looked like he had been socked in the stomach. He closed his eyes and face palmed himself before peeking through his hand with one eye to see Mrs. Bell's expression. It looked bittersweet. As if she were happy that Tadashi realized his stupidity, but sad that he let it happen in the first place.

"I messed up really badly this time. Gogo would totally beat me to a pulp if she was here." Tadashi groaned. "I don't even know what I was thinking, wait I know, I _wasn't_. I knew I wasn't ready to be a father. I don't know the first thing about parenting. I can't raise a kid. I just scarred Hiro for life. How on earth am I supposed to fix that?!" He asked, tears threatening to pour out. "If I was him, I would never want to see me again." He said, voice on the verge of cracking.

Mrs. Bell put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The first step is admitting you're wrong, which luckily, you've done. The next step is to let Hiro know what you've done. The boy deserves to know. The step after that is probably the hardest one, but the most important as well. You're going to need to apologize to him, and it better be one heck of an apology. This isn't your run of the mill 'I'm sorry.' This one's going to require a bit more effort." She said, tone all business.

"And then he'll forgive me?" Tadashi asked incredulously.

"I'm not one to try and sugarcoat things, so I won't. I honestly don't know. That all depends on Hiro. But regardless, your conscious will be at ease. Trust me, that will be a good start. You need to fix your mistakes." She advises, getting up.

"I wanted so bad to be a father that I didn't stop to think. I forgot to tell myself that I had to be a _good_ father. I'm a failure not only as an adult, but as a person in general." Tadashi said miserably.

"Beat yourself up, but not too much. It's okay to blame yourself, but keep yourself in check as well. You don't want to do something else to screw things over. He's in that room over there with a doctor. For now you should focus on trying to gain Hiro's forgiveness, or at the very least get him to talk. You owe that much to him." She said.

"That and so much more. I'm so sorry Hiro. Words can't even explain how horrible I feel right now. I'm coming."


	14. Chapter 14

Learning to Love

Chapter 14

Normal POV

As Mrs. Bell left the hallway, Tadashi looked nervously at the room she had pointed at to where Hiro was. He was anxious to run in and shower Hiro with all the love he was capable of, but knew he couldn't. If what Mrs. Bell had told him was true, Hiro had developed a sense of selective mutism and wouldn't be willing to talk. Tadashi felt awful and he hadn't even seen Hiro yet.

Finally getting up, he trudged to the door excruciatingly slowly. The man blinked and stared blankly at the doorknob as if he weren't sure what to do with it. He reached out and gripped the handle tightly, as if it might leave were he to let it go.

It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, or in this case, Tadashi could hear his own steady breathing. Slowly, and ever so slowly, Tadashi turned the handle and walked in with a deep breath.

A man was standing in front of a counter where Tadashi assumed Hiro was sitting because he couldn't exactly see. Tadashi figured it was the doctor and his suspicions were confirmed when the man turned around and he saw a stethoscope hanging loosely around his neck.

"Doctor?" Tadashi asked apprehensively.

"Yes, you are?" The man asked.

"I'm T-Tadashi. Tadashi Hamada. Hiro's, fath- I'm a friend of Hiro's." he says, stumbling over his words.

"I see. A friend. Nice to meet you Tadashi. I'm Dr. Walls." He says, shaking Tadashi's hand. The man didn't know if it was just his imagination, but the doctor seemed to have a rather rough handshake.

"Erm, how is he?" Tadashi asks.

The doctor gives Tadashi a tight-lipped, forced smile and his eyes glint something accusatory.

"How do you think?" He asks quietly. Tadashi was taken aback. 'Is he automatically assuming this is _my_ fault?'

"I don't know doc. That's why I asked _you_." He said firmly.

"He would've been better if a certain 'adult' handled his daddy issues a little better." The doctor said sarcastically, making little quote marks at the word 'adult.'

Tadashi felt a sharp pang at his heart. He couldn't say anything to that because of the fact that it was true. He felt like a failure and there was nothing that could change that.

"You have about ten minutes until Ms. Rose comes back with his food. Good luck." Dr. Walls said, but anyone could tell that he was being sarcastic in his tone about being lucky. It was clear that this man wanted nothing but trouble and was doing well to fire up Tadashi. The doctor was doing everything in his power to be downright irritating, but the worst part of it all (at least to Tadashi) was that when the doctor moved, Hiro hadn't even moved up to look at him in acknowledgement.

"Well I'll be on my way then." The doctor said, heading out the door, and that was when Tadashi saw it. When Hiro had looked up, having comprehended Dr. Walls's words, his messy hair went whooshing back and Tadashi caught sight of his face. Red puffy eyes, slight bags under them, frown etched seemingly permanently, an expression that read 'damaged beyond repair.' It was all too much and it was all Tadashi could do to keep from crying; staring at the one person that gave his life meaning.

Hiro's worn out eyes widened in shock as Dr. Walls made his way closer to the door, silently pleading for him not to leave.

Dr. Walls turned around at hearing the sudden movement or crinkling paper that Hiro was sitting on (the doctor's bench thing with paper. idk what it's really called).

"Hiro? Is everything alright?" He asked. Hiro didn't verbally reply, but his uncomfortable expression told the man enough.

"What is it?" Tadashi asked.

"Oh yeah, because he's definitely going to respond if _you_ ask him a question." Dr. Walls whisper spat. Tadashi fought the urge to give him a glare and instead used his better judgment to focus on Hiro. The child was the only reason he was here and as of right now, was his main and only priority.

Without another word, to Tadashi's sheer relief, Dr. Walls began to leave again. This time, instead of moving, Hiro simply hung his head back down and looked miserable and it hit Tadashi like a brick. Hiro didn't want to be alone with _him_. Hiro didn't want Dr. Walls to leave because it would mean having to face Tadashi. Nothing had ever hurt him more aside from the fact that Hiro didn't love him, but now he understood that the boy had every right not to.

Dr. Walls left before Hiro could protest (not that he would) and soon it was just Tadashi and him left in the room. Tadashi took a deep breath and sat in a chair next to the counter that Hiro was seated on.

"Hey bud. I heard you weren't feeling too good." Tadashi said weakly at an attempt to get Hiro to at least look at him. No such luck as the boy kept his head down, allowing his crow's nest of hair to act as a cover.

"Hiro, you honestly have no idea how sorry I am. I messed up. BIG time. But I also want to fix this. What can I do? I'm so sorry. No matter how many times I say it, I'll still be sorry. No amount of apologies can fix what I've done, but that won't stop me from trying." Tadashi said in complete honesty. That got Hiro to look up, but he still had the worn out look on his face. He squinted his eyes at Tadashi as if he were reading him like a book and realized he wasn't interesting enough by facing away immediately.

Before Tadashi could muster up the courage to speak again, Hiro suddenly bore his gaze deeply into Tadashi's eyes. The man was taken aback, but watched nervously as Hiro seemed to read him again. The boy's lip quivered and trembled, almost as if his lips were afraid to betray his mindset.

"Hiro. If you want to talk, please talk. Don't let your fears get in the way of that. Don't let _ME_ get in the way of that. Say anything! Scream at me. Tell me you hate me. Just say _something_." Tadashi pleaded. Hiro blinked in response before opening his mouth slightly, not even enough to where Tadashi could see that adorable little tooth gap.

Still, the man grew hopeful. Anxiously, he awaited as Hiro opened it up just a little more to where Tadashi could see the outline of the bottom of his top teeth. The young man was getting extremely hopeful, but all hope died when Hiro clamped his mouth shut again, looking down in horror at what he was about to do. He blinked rapidly and looked anywhere but at Tadashi.

"Hiro?" Tadashi whispered, voice on the verge of cracking.

When Hiro faced Tadashi once more, he was biting his lip and for once, he looked exactly like what he was; an innocent little kid. He look like he desperately wanted to talk. Wanted to tell not just Tadashi, but the world what he was feeling, but his voice wouldn't let him.

Tadashi decided to communicate with Hiro the same way the child was to him; by facial expressions and actions. The man gave Hiro a small wave and smile. The boy looked once to the right, and then once to the left before back at Tadashi. The man didn't know exactly what to think of the gesture, but he took it as a 'please leave. I don't want you here. Can't you tell?'

Tadashi began to stand up just as the doorknob turned and Ms. Rose walked in. the older woman nodded at Tadashi before rushing to Hiro's side and offering him the bowl of soup.

"Um, thank you Ms. Rose, for informing me about everything, but I really must be getting home. I'll be back tomorrow to see how things are." Tadashi said awkwardly, before shuffling out of the room before she could even ask how things went.

Shrugging, the woman turned her attention back to Hiro, who watched Tadashi's retreating form in utter focus. Once he was sure Tadashi was gone, Hiro looked back at Ms. Rose blankly.

"Soup?" She offered with a smile.

Hiro blinked a bit before seeming to register what the lady said. He accepted the bowl and cooled down a spoonful before placing it in his awaiting mouth. The boy made a face at the taste, but not of disgust. More of a shock.

"Yeah, I put a hint of lemon in it. Don't worry, I'll bring some gummy candies to you after you finish. I know how much you like them." Ms. Rose promised, stroking Hiro's cheek.

A single tear escaped Hiro's right eye in remembrance of a similar scenario with Tadashi.


	15. Chapter 15

**Learning to Love**

**Chapter 15**

**Normal POV**

The next day, Tadashi made his way over to the foster home bright and early. He had been up most of the night thinking about what he had reduced Hiro to and the guilt was eating away at him. What he did wasn't him at all and he wished Hiro didn't have those horrid memories of him. Regardless, Tadashi knew he couldn't change his past, so he was going to do everything in his power to make sure the future wasn't as twisted.

The man walked into the home and saw Ms. Rose in the hallway, staring at the door where Hiro was last time. Slowly, he made his way over to her.

"How is he Ms. Rose?" Tadashi asked worriedly.

"Still won't talk." Ms. Rose said, downcast.

"Can I see him?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course Tadashi. However, he isn't in this room. He's in the cafeteria. Dr. Walls thinks it's best if he gets some interaction with other kids." Ms. Rose explains kindly.

"Right. Thank you Ms. Rose." He says, making his way to the cafeteria. While he wasn't fond of Dr. Walls, he agreed that hanging out with others was what was probably best for Hiro.

Upon entering, Tadashi saw a cluster of kids surrounding one scrawny kid and upon further investigation, he noted that it was Hiro!

Rushing over to see what was happening, he saw that they were all shouting random bits of negativity at him and some of them were harsh enough to make Tadashi cry _himself_.

"Ha! Tadashi loves you so much doesn't he? He made you finally shut up. About time too. All you'd ever do is talk about your nerdy inventions." One said with a laugh.

Tadashi felt his heart stutter.

"What's wrong nerd? Tadashi not here to save you? What happened? Oh yeah, he disowned you because you were so much of a failure!" Another chanted maliciously. Hiro had tears poking out of his eyes, which looked a lot like glass.

"Hey nerd, where's Tadashi? Not here, then I guess it won't matter if I do _this_." Rodney said, shoving Hiro to the ground mercilessly. "What a loser. I'll bet that Tadashi isn't even REAL." He mocked.

And that was when Tadashi came to his senses. He marched right toward the cluster of kids, but not before Rodney gave Hiro a good kick and chanted "Ha! Your stupid little Tadashi that you never shut up about isn't here and his stupid advice about non-violence isn't doing you any good now is it?" He taunted. Just as he was about to swing at Hiro's jaw, Tadashi grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him away.

"Don't EVER touch him again, you hear me?!" He threatened, trying to look sterner and scolding than scary. He didn't need to falter his image any more than it had been.

"Wh-who are you?!" Rodney asked, looking guilty beyond a reasonable doubt.

"The imaginary Tadashi." He answered mockingly. He noticed Hiro widen his eyes at him. The boy opened his mouth and hope grew in Tadashi's heart once more. Instead of speaking, Hiro seemed to silently thank Tadashi whilst clutching his rib in pain.

**Hiro's POV**

He came…he came to help me. Maybe he really does care. I don't know how and when it happened, but my mouth stopped functioning properly. There was no scientific reason as to why, but it did. The ability to speak seemed to both increase and decrease drastically in front of Tadashi. I wanted to thank him, but couldn't. I don't want to think about what Rodney would've done had he not showed up, and no I'm not talking about the physical. I'm talking about emotional. Every time he bashed on Tadashi, I wanted to sock him where it counts, but couldn't.

I can't believe Tadashi scared him. Rodney never gets scared, even when Ms. Rose or Mrs. Bell come to scold at him. Tadashi was the first person to ever frighten Rodney and that made me feel good, but depressed at the same time.

Even if I did go back with him, would he do what he did again? Would he bring me back if I stopped loving him? I didn't know and I didn't want to risk it. I don't think I could stand going through all that emotional turmoil again. I'm only six for crying out loud.

Then again, I never felt happier than when I was with Tadashi. I wish I knew I loved him before this whole mess happened, but I know I can't change the past. Unless…Unless I built a time machine! Then I could go back and just stop looking for mom and dad, stop going to those bot fights, stop….

But that's cheating. Tadashi would say that I'm taking the easy way out when there is a better way to handle the situation. Plus, I'll never learn from my mistakes if I go back and make sure they don't happen.

"Hiro? Hey Hiro." I hear someone say. I finally pull away from my thoughts to face Tadashi. He looked at me in concern and I realized that I was still clutching my rib. In all honesty, it didn't hurt as bad anymore.

"You okay bud? You seemed out of it." He asks.

'Yeah, I'm fine thanks.' I say, before realizing that I didn't say that aloud. I forgot that I couldn't say anything. I tried to communicate my thoughts to Tadashi the best I could, but I doubt it did much other than say 'thank you' at the most.

"Oh god Hiro. I'm so sorry. They're only teasing you because of me." He said sadly, not even able to face me.

'No Tadashi! That's not true! I love you and I'd take anything for you. They bullied me even before I met you!' I wanted to say, but all that came out was a huff of air out of my nose in frustration.

I guess Tadashi mistook that for agitation toward him because he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm so sorry Hiro, but I don't know what to do. I just want you to be okay. I want _us_ to be okay." Tadashi said, voice somewhat failing him.

'I'll be alright Tadashi. I just need some time is all. I want us to be okay too.' I think to myself, unable to voice my words.

Instead, I offer my ex-guardian a light nod, hoping it can convey what my voice can't. He noticeably perks up and I can see that my response pleased him.

"You know something?" He asks all of a sudden. I cock my head to the side, not knowing what to expect.

"I spent close to my entire night planning the perfect apology, but then I get here and…and well I guess life doesn't always go the way you plan. I ended up having to deal with a rotten kid." He said, shaking his head. He seemed really angry that Rodney slightly rustled me up.

'It's fine really. I can see where he's coming from. I used to feel the same hatred for all those kids that were happy to get new parents. Don't worry too much about me Tadashi. I don't blame him for venting his anger out on me. I had it all, but gave it up. Rodney's honestly just letting me realize everything I've done.' I think, unable to express all this to him.

Suddenly, I notice that Tadashi has a fond expression on his face. I give him a questioning glance.

"This is nice. I thought you'd be furious with me to the point where you wouldn't even want to speak with me, but you're not. I don't know whether that's because you're extremely forgiving, extremely mature and understanding, or if you're so young, you don't really understand what I've done, but in any case, I'm glad. I'm happy knowing that you can at least look at me without being disgusted. You know what I mean?" he asks with a bittersweet smile.

'I think it's a mix of all those things Tadashi. I _am_ pretty young, I am pretty forgiving. More-so because I've made so many mistakes myself. And I also understand what you've done. I guess I would've been angrier with you if part of this whole problem wasn't my fault. Since it is, I think we're both to blame somewhat.' I think to myself, still unable to speak.

"I still wish you'd talk to me. It's amazing, isn't it?" he asks me with an amused look. I blink in confusion, urging him to go on.

"How it's human nature to always want more. I only wanted you to be okay with me, and I got that. But since I have it, I'm already wishing I had more. I'm already wishing that you'd talk to me. Humans are such greedy creatures." Tadashi mused. I could tell he was just attempting light conversation, but I didn't mind. I felt more at ease when he was around. My own insecurities are what stop me from interacting with him too much. I'm afraid I'll make him feel guilty and vice versa.

None of us need more guilt on our consciences and I don't think my heart could take anymore either. I open my mouth, wanting to apologize too. Wanting to end this. Wanting nothing more than to go back home with Tadashi, but luck was definitely not on my side at the moment. The second my voice decided it wanted to work, Tadashi's cellphone rang and he turned his attention away. The words I was going to produce deflated in an instant and I felt crushed.

"Hm? Yeah, okay. Uh huh. Alright. Bye." Tadashi said, hanging up.

I look at him expectantly.

"Sorry bud. That was Gogo. She said to get my butt to Fred's place for a much needed talk. But I'll be back tomorrow." He promises, a sad smile taking over his features.

I frown deeply, not even bothering to hide it. When I tried so hard to reach out to him, the world took him away from me. I couldn't talk to him now. Not when I had stopped talking for so long. If I said something now, people would go bonkers and Tadashi wouldn't leave, too shocked by the fact that I was speaking again. Ordinarily, that would be a good thing, but I didn't want to pull him away from his friends. Not when he apparently had to go to a 'much needed talk.'

"Hey, don't go pulling a frowny face on me. I promise I'll come tomorrow, remember?" He asks. I face away from him, not trusting my eyes. Knowing my past history, they'd betray me and I didn't want Tadashi to be getting concerned right now. He'd already done enough, fending Rodney off of me.

That, and I enjoyed our talks. He was so nice and he always genuinely cared about our conversations. Unlike Dr. Walls who seemed to hate Tadashi with a passion. I found that strange, considering the fact that he didn't even really know Tadashi. Then again, I always got an eerie feeling about that Doctor.

I felt a light whoosh of air and turned around in confusion to be met with Tadashi's pinky in front of my face.

"Pinky promise?" He asks hesitantly. I can't help but roll my eyes playfully and link our pinkies firmly before letting go. Such a small and seemingly pointless gesture meant so much to me, I _knew_ Tadashi would come back. He always kept his promises, even when it seemed like he might not have. The promise that he'd always love me was living proof of that.

Tadashi looked like he was about to give me a hug, but thought better of it by instead shaking my hand softly. I accepted the gesture and shook back.

"Goodbye Hiro." He said with a curt nod.

'Bye Tadashi.' I said in my head, somehow getting the feeling he knew what I was thinking.

Little did I know that this really was a goodbye for a while.

***Page Break***

**Tadashi's POV  
**

I walked out toward the lobby when Ms. Rose stopped me. Being the gentlemen that I try so hard to be, I walked over to her and smiled.

"Yes?" I ask brightly. Be it small, I had made some progress with Hiro and it was effecting my mood in a positive way. Ms. Rose however, looked pretty damaged. I got worried and let my guard up.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Oh Tadashi. I'm afraid it'd be best if you didn't come back." She said sadly, her eyes a flush red.

"Wh-what?!" I ask in alarm.

"I'm so sorry Tadashi. Hiro's behavior isn't shifting at a healthy pace and it isn't looking good for him. It is for Hiro's sake that you must discontinue to come to this shelter." She said gruffly, trying to hold herself together.

"And who decided this?" I demand, getting a bit angry at her ludicrous request.

"Dr. Walls of course. He feels it's best if the cause of Hiro's trauma steers clear of his life. I'm sorry sweetie, but that's the way it has to be." She says apologetically.

I furrow my eyebrows and fight really hard to keep my temper in check. "Are you honestly going to stop me from seeing Hiro because ONE measly Dr. said that I was causing a break in his response frequencies?! That Doctor doesn't even like me. I'm not even exaggerating when I say that he has it in for me." I reason.

"I'm sorry Tadashi, but my mind is made up." She says with a shrug, closing the matter. I glare at her and shake my head. I wasn't going down like this. I promised Hiro that I'd come back and I WAS going to.

"No." I say simply.

"No?" She asks in shock.

"No. You can't stop me from seeing him. I'm going to come back. He _is_ making progress. I don't care what that asshole of a Doctor says. If he really cared about Hiro, he'd see that Hiro interacts with me when I talk to him. Maybe he doesn't speak, but he _does_ communicate." I say firmly.

"Tadashi! Language! And I actually _can_ stop you Tadashi. This is _my_ shelter." She says with a sad look.

"You wouldn't." I challenge.

"Security!" She calls and I widen my eyes.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Tadashi, but I can't stand to see this happen to poor little Hiro. He'll be better off without you. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but Dr. Walls is the most trusted Doctor here, and I believe him. If he says that you're causing a brink in Hiro's progress, then it must be true." She says softly.

"Ms. Rose please! He needs me and I need him!" I plead as security escorts me out.

"Please don't come back. We want what's best for Hiro. Don't worry, we'll just tell him you got busy in your work and can't come visit for a while. Hopefully, he won't even notice you're missing." She promises as if that makes any of this better or even OKAY.

I growl in frustration and agony. I _promised _Hiro that I'd come back. What was I going to DO?


	16. Chapter 16

Learning to Love

16

Hiro's POV

The next day, I waited _forever_ for Tadashi to come, but it seemed like 5:00 would never get here. I couldn't help but get anxious for him to get here. I practiced my voice during lunch in the corner, and while very hoarse, it worked. I could finally tell Tadashi everything I needed to in order for us to be a family again.

By 1:00 I was already getting impatient. I kind of hoped he'd come earlier today, but it wasn't going to happen. Was the clock _ever_ going to turn to 5:00? It didn't seem likely.

"Hiro, why don't you try something else for me today?" Dr. Walls asked. I blinked out of my daze and looked at the doctor. Right. I almost forgot about our session that was currently going on. He meant well, but I could tell he got irritated whenever someone said Tadashi's name.

In fact, whenever I communicated with him, he'd get a sour look when I'd show him a picture of Tadashi and me. I used it to let him know when I wanted Tadashi, but he seemed to be really disturbed about it.

I gave him a questioning look, not knowing what he had in store for today.

"I was thinking we play a game?" he asks with a smile. I wanted to keep him in a good mood so a lightly nod and stare back at the clock. Still 1:00! Didn't at least ten minutes pass until he last checked?!  
"Hiro, it hasn't even been twenty seconds since you last checked." Dr. Walls chuckled, as if he were reading my thoughts.

I gave him a sheepish look and silently promised not to look again until after a while.

"Right. So I want to show you some pictures and observe your reactions. Does that sound like fun?" He asks merrily. I mentally roll my eyes. Some game. He was still doing 'research' on me no matter what he wanted me to believe. I didn't mind too much though, so I agreed.

"Alright. Here we go." He says, reaching into his briefcase and pulling out some thick poster boards with some pretty high res photos glued to them. I couldn't make them out as he hurriedly flipped them upside down. The one at the top had a large number 7 on it in purple marker.

"Ready?" He asks with a grin.

I shrug and nod as if to say 'I guess so.'

He flips over the first one and I have to squint because the glare got stuck I the light. I guess Dr. Walls caught on because he adjusted the poster to where I could see it a lot better. It was a couch. I raised one eyebrow in confusion. How is this even supposed to determine anything?

Dr. Walls wrote something down on his clipboard, seeming satisfied, and I just shrugged. He put the poster down and picked another one up that had a number 2 on it. It was a picture of a mansion. It was actually really pretty. Water fountains and nice shrubbery surrounded it. I turned my lip upward in amazement and raised my eyebrow a bit. After he quickly wrote something else down, he held up the one with a number 4 to me.

It was of a trailer home that looked pretty beat up. I didn't really know what to make of it, so I held my indifference on my face. Writing some more down, he held the next one up. This one was a picture of a house that looked middle class. It actually reminded me of Tadashi's house. My parents' house too actually. I looked down, stuck between feeling nostalgia and sadness. Settling on half of both, I looked away from the picture and smiled sadly.

I heard the scratching of pencil marks as Dr. Walls continued his observation.

"Hiro?" He asked softly. I shake my head and look back at his with a toothy smile. He smiled back and I held in a laugh. My smile with my tooth gap drove adults crazy and it was just so easy.

I snuck a peek at the clock and saw that it was 1:04. Would this session ever end?! More than that, would Tadashi ever come?! Well, not until 5:00. I knew that much.

"What's so important that you keep looking at the clock for? Where's the fire?" He asks playfully. I face him and frown. I couldn't tell him that I was waiting for Tadashi. He would go into one of his 'moods' and _I_ wasn't in the mood for that. Instead, I just shake my head as if it wasn't important, when it was really the world to me.

"Come on Hiro. That's what these sessions are for. If there's something you want to get off your chest, this is the time. You can tell me anything." He says kindly.

'No I can't. I like you Dr. Walls, but you're not Tadashi. He's the only one I can tell anything.' I say in my head.

"Please Hiro. I only want to help you." He presses. I look at him and don't see any signs of dishonesty to my surprise. I sigh quietly and reach into my backpack to get my picture.

I take it out, carefully unfolding it and smiling. It was a really bad photo in my opinion, but Tadashi loved it. He took it the same day we went to his aunt's café. I was sleeping, but he was looking down at me lovingly. The reason I hated it was because I looked so vulnerable and weak in it; clutching onto Tadashi like a lifeline wasn't exactly the keepsake he'd wanted.

Now, this picture was my everything. It was the only picture I had acquired of us both. I had been walking in the house when I saw that Tadashi had framed about a few short of a million photos, so naturally I figured Tadashi wouldn't mind if I snagged one. In fact, Tadashi would've probably framed fifty more for me once he found out that I took one. He was just so friendly like that.

Dr. Walls cleared his throat, knocking me out of my memories. The so few ones I had.

I turn the picture over and point to Tadashi with a smile. I didn't care so much if the doctor settled into a bad mood because just knowing that Tadashi was coming was enough to make me happy.

Big mistake. Dr. Walls was just one happy meal short of a meltdown with the faces he making. He was shifting anger expression so fast, I could barely keep up. Eventually, he just turned around and breathed heavily, muttering curse words with what I could decipher as "Flat foot" and "No good teenager."

I quickly shoved the photo back into my bag in fear that Dr. Walls might take it and throw it away. I glanced at the clock once more. 1:56. Huh. Time really does fly when Dr. Walls gets into one of his fits of rage. I should mention Tadashi more often.

"Hiro, I'm sorry." He says quietly.

'It's okay doc. As long as you don't do anything crazy like kill Tadashi, I think I can handle you're dislike for him.' I think to myself with a smile.

"But you know that it's all for the best son." He says, patting my shoulder and packing up his poster boards. I cock my head to the side in confusion. 'For the best? What's for the best?'

"Oh my. Hiro. You don't know, do you? I assumed Ms. Rose would've told you." he says, more to himself than me.

'Told me what?!' I'm tempted to shout. I give him an anxious look, but he doesn't say anything. I wave my hands around frantically, trying to get his attention, but in the process I knock myself off of the counter and land on the cold tile floor with a small 'thud'.

"Hiro! Are you alright?" He asks, rushing down to me. I brush off my shorts and give him my puzzled glance. He better tell me what he was talking about. It sounded like it had something to do with Tadashi. He'd better be okay or else!  
He doesn't say anything, but glances at the clock and gives me a sad look.

"I'm afraid that's all for this session. I'll see you later Hiro? Maybe around 5:00? That's when my last session for the day ends. I can even treat you to some ice cream with gummy bears. Ms. Rose told me you love those. Does that sound okay?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

I bite my lip. I can tell he likes spending time with me, but I have to put Tadashi first. 5:00 is the only time I get with him. I unfold the paper and point to Tadashi and hold up a five with my hand shyly. Then I make a six and point to Dr. Walls. I honestly didn't really want to spend more time with him, but if there's one thing that Tadashi taught me, it's that you should give people a chance. Dr. Walls deserved that much from me for trying to help. I also can't deny that he looked familiar somehow. Maybe I saw him somewhere before.

Dr. Walls made an angry face before calming himself down and smiling again. "Alright. Six o'clock then?" He asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

I nod and get up off of the floor. He steadies me as my legs are about to give way from under me again. I silently thank him and grab my backpack.

I give him a half circle wave and head out the door to find a clock to stare at until Ms. Rose scolds me to do something productive.

***Page Break***

**Normal POV**

"How long has be staring at that clock?" Mrs. Bell asked, a sad smile on her face.

"About twenty minutes now." Ms. Rose replied.

"What are we going to do when 5:00 hits? Tadashi was always very punctual." Mrs. Bell says worriedly.

"We'll just have to do whatever it takes for Hiro to get better." Ms. Rose replies.

"Lilliana, are you sure this is for the best? I mean…he did seem to really like Tadashi. In the beginning it might have been fake, but now it's something you can't just rip away from them." Mrs. Bell suggested wisely.

"Dr. Walls knows best Mrs. Bell. I don't want to fight you on this. It was hard enough to get Tadashi away. I fear he may even actually come today. I've got security on the ready." Ms. Rose warmed.

"Okay Lilliana." Mrs. Bell said softly. Though she said she was okay, she really wasn't. The young woman went to Hiro and hugged him lightly, holding in her tears. It wasn't fair to her. No one should force them to be apart. They needed to be a family again. Why couldn't Lilliana- Ms. Rose see that? She and Dr. Walls were simply prolonging Hiro's recovery. She was no foster home owner or medical school graduate, but even _she_ could see that taking Tadashi away from Hiro was a dumb thing to do.

Hiro on the other hand, stiffened at her hug. The boy was getting a bit frisky what with how weird people had been acting today. The boy was smart though. He was six, but he was beginning to put the pieces together. Just a few more and he figured he'd have the puzzle all solved.

"Oh Hiro. You are so loved. So loved." Mrs. Bell whispered between a few tears, hugging him a little tighter.

'_Hiro you are loved. You are so loved. So loved.'_

Hiro recognized those words as Tadashi's. The six year old was feeling the guilt eat him up and he cried that night. But then Tadashi came and made everything better. Hiro smiled and half hugged Mrs. Bell back. She was nice. She could be trusted.

"Hiro. I love you so much. There are people that love you so much. Don't forget that." she said desperately. Hiro was a bit confused, but welcomed the uncalled for affection.

It seemed like forever to Hiro (not that he completely minded) until Mrs. Bell chose to leave him. When she left, he turned his attention back to the clock for the umpteenth time to see that it read 4:00. Only one more hour until Tadashi would come…according to Hiro.

***Page Break***

It was 4:59 sharp when Hiro raced to the lobby. He was panting by the time he got there as it was a long hallway away. When he reached his destination, the six year old pressed his nose to the window. Only a few more seconds until he'd speak again. Only a few more seconds until he's be able to say everything he'd wanted to say. The six year old bit his lip in both anticipation for what was to come and to stop himself from squealing in joy.

Hiro spotted a motorcycle on the freeway and excitement bubbled giddily in his stomach. 'One minute. Just one more minute until I have a family again!' Hiro thought in joy.

Before he could see the motorcycle turn into the foster home, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Hiro was met face to face with Ms. Rose.

He gave her a confused look.

"Come on Hiro. You didn't eat anything at lunch. Whoever you're waiting for can wait a little longer. Come get some food." Ms. Rose said.

Hiro clutched his tiny belly and realized that she was right. He supposed he could spare a minute to eat something. Maybe Tadashi would even join him! He nodded at Ms. Rose and followed her the cafeteria.

When he got to the cafeteria, Ms. Rose left him. The older woman watched at Tadashi was led off of her property and held back a sniff. "It's for the best. This is all for Hiro." She whispered to herself, willing herself to believe those words. She caught the hurt look Tadashi gave the security guard as his motorcycle was being towed away.

"Oh Tadashi. Why couldn't you just make it easier on yourself and leave?" She asked no one. She watched the man hunch his back low and walk home as security guards were blocking the front door.

A few minutes later, a jelly clad Hiro approached her with a wide grin, bits of peanut butter sticking between his teeth. If the mini Einstein weren't so adorable, it would've been found disgusting.

"Eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" Ms. Rose asked with a giggle. Hiro nodded at her and smiled big. He glanced at the lobby and frowned slightly when he saw that it was empty. The boy rushed to the window and pressed his nose out on it. Scrunching his eyebrows, he ignored the sunlight's harsh glint and focused on trying to find the familiar motorcycle. When he didn't locate it, he glanced at the clock in the lobby.

It was one of the prettiest clocks Hiro had ever seen; blue with green abstract swirls. But right now it was the ugliest thing he had ever set eye on while it read 5:10 and Tadashi was nowhere to be found. Hiro turned to Ms. Rose expectantly who shrugged sadly.

Hiro's POV 

Something was wrong and I mean really wrong. Tadashi was never late for _anything_. Unless it was life threatening.

Ms. Rose looked like she was hiding something and everyone overall was acting strange today. Then again, I shouldn't act like such a worrywart because he could've just been held up at the lab. I didn't see for sure if it was Tadashi on that motorcycle on the freeway, and I know how caught up one can get in the lab. It's so fun with so many things to do. He was probably just running late. Yeah, that's all. I shouldn't worry. Not yet at least.

***Page Break* **

"He hasn't moved from that clock even once. Not even to eat." I heard Ms. Rose whisper to Mrs. Bell as if I couldn't hear. I'd turn around to glare at them, but then I'd be distracted.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Mrs. Bell ask.

"Nothing. It'll pass….hopefully." Ms. Rose says.

"Lilliana, I really think we should tell him." I barely hear Mrs. Bell whisper this as she did so in such a hushed whisper.

Tell me what? And _that_ was when it hit me finally.

"_Oh my. Hiro. You don't know, do you? I assumed Ms. Rose would've told you."_

"_Oh Hiro. You are so loved. So loved."_

All this could mean only one thing. I can't believe I missed all the signs when they were all in front of me. They thought since I was just a kid, they could hide it from me. Little did they know that I was smarter than that. I can't believe I didn't see it before.

Clearly, Tadashi was dead.


	17. Chapter 17

Learning to Love

17

Hiro's POV

Tadashi was dead. That had to be it. What else could it be? I mean, the way they were talking made it seem like he was never coming back, ergo dead. I couldn't help but cry myself to sleep that night.

When I woke up the next morning, Chip was staring at me intently. Naturally I freaked out and pushed him away.

'What are you doing?!' I wanted to shout, but instead just widen my eyes at him.

"Bro, you were like crying a lot in your sleep. It was weird because there were actually sounds coming from you and you're…well, you know." Chip said with a dumbfounded expression.

Crying? I turn my head to see that my sheets had tear stains scattered around it, the pillow sporting the most. I didn't think I was crying _that_ much. Then again, Tadashi dying was a bit of a sad event so I didn't blame myself.

"What were you dreaming about? It seemed pretty intense." Chip observes. I blink a bit and try to recall. I do remember having a dream, but it was one of those dreams that are really hazy and you can't remember them right when you wake up.

"Right sorry. I forgot about your whole 'no talking' thing." Chip says. I guess he interpreted my lack of response as a sign that I didn't want to communicate with him.

Not really feeling like communicating with anyone at the moment (hello, Tadashi just died!), I nodded and fell back onto my bed with a 'plop'.

"Well I'm going to get some breakfast. Want anything?" Chip asks. I shake my head before pulling the covers over my head. "K then. See ya round Hiro." He says, closing our door.

'Tadashi! I can't believe I didn't get to apologize. I didn't get to tell you everything I wanted to. I didn't even get to see you again without smiling. We were supposed to be a family! It's not fair!' I scream in my head. My frustration was bubbling up more and more by the second and soon, tears were falling out of my eyes again. I made no move to wipe them, nor stop them. Instead I lay there, allowing the waterworks to come out, sulking for a bit.

I don't know how long it had been, but it must've been around noon because the next thing I knew, Dr. Walls's minty smell reverberated through my room. It was kind of funny how I could smell him before I could even see or hear him.

"Hiro? Are you alright?" He asked, shaking my lump of a body. I poke my head out of the covers, thankful that my tears stopped and give him a small smile to show that I was okay.

"Did you want to skip our session and get that ice cream now?" He asks softly. I immediately feel bad. He came to me at 6:00 yesterday, but I blew him off because I was too upset about figuring out that Tadashi was…passed on.

'Sure.' I think to myself as I slowly nod and hold my arms out. He complies with my silent request to pick me up and heads to the lobby.

"Ms. Rose. Would it be alright if I took Hiro to get some ice cream in the duration of our session?" He asks.  
"Are you okay with that Hiro?" She asks me. I nod and try my best not to look upset. I don't want her to mistake my sadness of Tadashi's death with spending time with Dr. Walls.

"Alright then. Have fun Hiro." She calls as we leave.

When we're in the car, I point to the red bridge that Tadashi drove across just for me. I was hoping Dr. Walls would do the same.

"Yeah, there's a lot of traffic on that bridge. It's okay, I know a shortcut." He says, sliding smoothing into the other lane to avoid going across the bridge. I frown and my face falls flat. Luckily, the doctor is too occupied on the road to notice it though. The rest of the ride is pretty quiet and uneventful, leaving me to ponder on what happened to Tadashi.

'How did he die? Was it painful? Do I avenge him? Of course! I have to figure out how this all happened though.'

"After you." Dr. Walls said all of a sudden. Wow, I was so occupied in my thoughts, I didn't realize we were already here. I step into the ice cream parlor and he followed suit.

"Alright Hiro. You can get whatever you want. No limits." He says fondly.

'_Sky's the limit.'_

Tadashi had said that when he took me to the ice cream shop after the park back when we were a family…

I pointed to the vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice creams and then the gummy bears. When I was handed my cone, I waited for Dr. Walls to get his and we sat at a booth near the window.

"Is it good?" He asks teasingly as I haven't taken a bite of my treat yet. I smile in acknowledgement, but on the inside I'm a mess. All I can think about is Tadashi and how he's gone forever. I didn't even get to say a proper goodbye to him.

Trying to focus on the present, I bite into my ice cream and try my absolute best to enjoy it. I give Dr. Walls a thumbs up to show him I'm enjoying it.

"You look so much like your father Hiro." Dr. Walls comments, surprising me. He knew my parents? Or at least my father? I shoot him a look.

"I knew your father, yes. We used to work together. Your father wanted to build something that would benefit society. Something with medical abilities." He said.

'Like Baymax?' I wonder. I pull out a plushie Baymax I had received from Mrs. Bell. She gave one to everyone in the foster home. I show it to Dr. Walls and silently question if this is what he meant. His face immediately hardens and I quickly shove it back in my backpack. I forgot that he hated Tadashi and any small reference to him was sure to tick the doctor off.

After cooling down a bit, he sighed and placed a fist to his chin in thought. "While I hate to admit it, yes. Your father was trying to build something quite like Baymax. You really seem to care about Tadashi, don't you?" He asks out of the blue. If I wasn't mistaken, I could've sworn he looked a little guilty for some reason.

I nod shyly and blink back tears. The mere mention of his name made me upset. It hurt to know I'd never see my ex-guardian again.

"So I'm assuming you heard what happened? Regarding Tadashi?" he asks.

I nod once more and stare my ice cream down, hoping its coolness in my hand can take away the heat pooling in my eyes.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't want anyone else to adopt you then, huh?" He asks sadly.

I nod again. I couldn't imagine living with anyone else other than Tadashi. He was the only one I was comfortable enough around with to live with. The only reason I stayed at the foster home was because I had no choice. I was forced to.

Wait. Dr. Walls didn't want to adopt me did he?! I mean, I can only think of that reason as to why he seemed so upset when he asked me that question. Or when Tadashi was mentioned at all. It all made sense. I suddenly felt bad. But why did he want to adopt me? There were so many other kids to choose from.

I decide not to make eye contact with him for a while by staring out the window. Everything I saw outside reminded me of Tadashi one way or another. The park, cats, motorcycles, Tadashi seated at some diner.

…

WAIT! TADASHI SEATED AT SOME DINER?! What the-

I couldn't believe it. My eyes must've been playing tricks on me. Tadashi was dead! Wasn't he?! I had to know for sure. I scooted my chair out and raced outside to run straight into that diner, ignoring Dr. Walls's startled protests.

I heard the dangling of the bell, indicating that I was entering the diner and rushed to the table I had spotted Tadashi at. I was wide eyed as I saw that it really _was_ Tadashi. My head was spinning around and my heart was doing loop de loops.

My ex-guardian was so absorbed in his coffee, or whatever substance was in his mug to notice me. This was good because I still had to process this all. How was he even here? What happened? If Tadashi wasn't dead, what were Ms. Rose and Dr. Walls going on about telling me?

Finally I find the courage to speak, but it's raspy and choky sounding. "Dashi." I whisper quietly. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Tadashi to have heard because he instantly looks up and his eyes bug out.

"Hiro?!" He asks, dropping his mug as it shatters into over seven pieces. I still can't believe it's him and the same must be true for him to me because he pinches himself and seems relieved when he's still here.

"I don't understand. Why aren't you at the foster home? And you're talking again?!" he asks with a smile, until it changes back into a frown almost as quickly as the smile faded.

"Dashi." I repeat again, dumbstruck. I had so many questions for him, but none would come out.

'I thought you were dead!' I want to shout, but the words don't find their way out of my mouth.

"How are you here Hiro?" He asks while apologizing to the waitress about the broken glass on the floor.

"Y-you're alive." I breathe quietly. He seems puzzled that I asked such a question.

"Of course I'm alive. What on earth did they tell you?" He asks curiously.

Before I can reply, he engulfs me in a rather bone crushing hug. it reminded me of the hug his Aunt Cass gave me.

"Never mind. I'm just glad I saw you again. Glad I got to hear your voice again." He says with a sincere smile.

'You broke your promise.' I want to say, but don't.

"Hiro, I'm so sorry about what happened, but you understand that there's nothing I can do." He says sadly. I give him a confused look and he widens his eyes again.

"You still don't know?" He asks in shock.

'Don't know what?!' I wonder in annoyance.

"Hiro, Dr. Walls-

Hiro! There you are! Don't run off like that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Dr. Walls said, cutting Tadashi off and grabbing my hand. Luckily, he ignored Tadashi which means the world avoided a massive fight, but the fact that I didn't hear what Tadashi wanted to say bothered me.

"Dr." Tadashi mutters distastefully. That was weird. Tadashi was never hostile toward someone. Mainly because he never did anything that caused people to be mean to him.

"Tadashi?! Hiro! You came in here to find him?" Dr. Walls asked, sounding hurt. I nodded without guilt. I was lied to. Tricked basically. I'd be as heartless as I wanted to be.

"But why?!" the doctor asked in exasperation.

"Because you lied to him. You told him I died? I knew you didn't like me, but that shouldn't affect your field of work!" Tadashi exclaimed, waving his hands in front of the doctor.

"I did no such thing!" The doctor replied indignantly, repulsed that Tadashi would even suggest such a thing.

Suddenly, a waitress come to the scene and fiddles with the notepad in her hand. "I'm s-sorry about this, but my boss said I have to ask you to leave. You're causing a disturbance to other customers." She stammers. Tadashi and Dr. Walls glare harshly at each other before turning to me.

"Come on Hiro." They say in sync. I leap next to Tadashi and hold his hand in desperation. I just saw him again after two days. Surely Dr. Walls would understand.

"Hiro, you come next to me right now or I'll let Ms. Rose know about how you took off without my permission." Dr. Walls threatens. My jaw drops and I make puppy eyes, but comply with the doctor's wishes. He has more authority than me or Tadashi at the moment.

"Hiro." He calls helplessly.

"Dashi." I whisper back sadly, knowing he wouldn't have heard me if I wasn't in such close proximity. He smiles sadly and lets go my hand so I can go stand next to Dr. Walls. The doctor reaches for my hand, but I reject it and back away a step, upset with him. He flashes me a hurt look, but I'm busy sending Tadashi a hopeful one as we all exit the shop.

"If _you_ didn't tell him I was dead, then who did?" Tadashi demands firmly.

"I have no idea. I swear to you that much. But I do know that Hiro still isn't aware of what's taken place between you and the foster home." The doctor replies gruffly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I silently ask Tadashi the question I had been wondering about for the past two to three days and he deters his gaze.

"Hiro, I think there's something that Dr. Walls should have told you a while ago." He spits with a trace of bitterness. The doctor looks guilty and nervous. I get a little antsy and anxiously await what was to come.

"Dr. Walls forbade me from coming to the foster home again to see you." Tadashi reveals with clenched teeth. I feel my blood boil at these words before confusion takes over.

'Why?!' I want to cry, but instead glare at Dr. Walls. He gulps and tugs at the collar of his shirt tediously.

"Hiro, I have to do whatever it takes to make sure you're in tip top shape. Tadashi wasn't doing you any good and so I had to get rid of him no matter how much it might have hurt you." The doctor explains. I want to push him to the ground, but hold myself back long enough to hug Tadashi firmly. I needed this moment to last. I give him apologetic eyes.

"Thought you broke your promise." I mumble in a whisper as he picks me up.

"I told you I never break my promises. I came, but they took my motorcycle away and hauled me out of the lot." He explains sadly.

I droop my eyes down and pout my lip. "You won't come back?" I ask softly, almost at a frequency to where no one could hear.

"I wish I could bud, but I can't fight the law. I'm so glad you're talking again though. You can't even imagine how I'm feeling right now you bonehead." He says, struggling between crying and laughing.

"Hiro! We have to go back to the foster home now!" Dr. Walls says firmly, causing Tadashi to lower me down.

"I love you!" I cry out, surprising everyone, including myself. I didn't think my voice could take shouting like that, and I was partially right. My voice came out in raspy breathing and was followed up by violent coughing, but I managed to get the words I had so longed to, out. It was worth the joyfully shocked expression Tadashi sent me and even more so when I received a horrified disbelieving one from Dr. Walls.

"Hiro, do you really…?" Tadashi asked, not able to form a proper sentence. I nod and beam at him brightly. I was glad I finally got that off of my chest. My ex-guardian's face was filled with unbridled joy and happy tears laced his coffee eyes. I smiled back and flashed him a toothy grin.

"How? How did you learn to love me? After all that I did?!" Tadashi asked, his voice taking a sorrowful tone.

"You taught me how Dashi. You taught me how to love again. It was hard, painful, and I almost felt like it wasn't worth it, but in the end, I was wrong for once. It was so worth it. I finally realized that all I wanted was a family again." I tell him softly, too embarrassed to meet is gaze.

"Well lucky for you, I'm willing to give you that family again. I'm just relieved that you still want to see me." Tadashi said gratefully. I'm about to run back to him, but Dr. Walls's iron grip on my shoulder reminds me of why I'm even here in the first place. I give him a scared expression and he softens his hold.

"Come along Hiro. We still have to do your session." He says in a tone that means business. Somehow, I feel like I won't see Tadashi again for a while and that thought makes me more upset than anyone can even imagine. The fact that I just told Tadashi that I love him must've really sent Dr. Walls over the roof.

"What about my ice cream?" I ask, the question directed to Tadashi as I'm too afraid and furious with Dr. Walls to even look at him. To my surprise, Tadashi laughs, trying to muffle it with his hand.

"Sorry bud, but you dropped it in the diner when you were in your rush to see me again." He explains, his chuckling subsiding.

"Well I wouldn't be getting smug hotshot. You dropped your coffee mug and it shattered." I point out. This time, Tadashi doesn't even try to hide his laughter and lets it all out. I smile until I feel Dr. Walls drag me away slowly.  
"Wait! You want me to buy you another one Hiro?" he asks. I turn around and am about to say yes, when I'm cut off by Dr. Walls.

"I'll take care of it." the doctor says abruptly, and we're away from Tadashi before I know it.

"Hiro! I'll call you later." He says simply as we're halfway down the block.

Call me? I don't have a phone. How could he possibly call me? Maybe I just imagined him saying that.

***Page Break***

It was horrible. The realization hit me like a brick. Tadashi and I were both willing to be a family together again, but with the way everyone was acting right now, it wasn't going to happen. They were already keeping him away from the foster home as it is, there was no way they'd let him adopt me. It wasn't fair! They couldn't just keep Tadashi away from me! There had to be something I could do!

Maybe this was how Tadashi felt when he was banned from coming back. Powerless and upset and emotionally challenged.

I was laying down in the hallway, staring at the clock, wondering how long it would take before I went totally cuckoo bananas. I was just mad at life overall at the moment. Mad at Dr. Walls giving such a ridiculous analysis about me. Mad at Ms. Rose for dumbly believing it. Mad at Tadashi for giving me back to this wretched home and mad at myself for letting any of this happen in the first place.

Without Tadashi, what was I to do? What would I hold on to? There was nothing for me.

I hear the annoying sound of the foster home phone ring and Ms. Rose picks it up. She hangs up a second or two later after calling out a "Hello" three more times. Must have been a wrong number.

I sigh and glare harshly at the clock, hoping it'll disintegrate if I focus hard enough. I hear the phone ring again and the same thing happens. I can tell she's a bit annoyed by the huff of air she lets out, but regardless, the next time the phone rings, she answers with a bright and cheery tone.

It's the same process about two more times before she gets so angry, she leaves her desk. Mrs. Bell was already gone for the night and it was just me in the lobby hallway, so I decided to sneak near the main desk. Suddenly, a bizarre idea hits me.

Tadashi said he'd call me later, but I don't have a phone. He might've been implying that he'd call for me at the foster home! He knew that Ms. Rose would never let him talk to me, so he didn't say anything on the other end. I know it sounded crazy, but it was worth a shot to find out. I waited about twenty more seconds before the ringing came. Before it could even finish ringing the first tone, I yanked the phone to my ear and clicked answer like my life depended on it.

I was too afraid to speak, so I let out a short and raspy breath to acknowledge the other person.

"Hiro?" It asked softly and with hope. I recognized it as Tadashi's voice immediately. I didn't speak, but hummed in confirmation.

"Hiro. I love you too. I love you so much. Hold on to that." He said, and I was nearly in tears again. It was as if he could read my thoughts when he wasn't even here. And I knew here and now, something would happen. Somehow, sometime, everything would be okay. I didn't know how, but I knew it would be.

And with that, I whispered a "Night Dashi." And hung up, feeling a whole lot braver than I had a few moments ago.


	18. Chapter 18

Learning to Love

18

"_Dashi! Don't go!"_

"_I'm sorry Hiro, but my friend's still in there! I have to help!"  
"Dashi please! You're all I have left!"  
"Hiro, you have to move on. There are plenty of people that would be thrilled to adopt you. Don't be so hung up on one person. You need lots of people to support you." _

"_Dashi don't leave me! Please! I can't lose you too!" _

"_Goodbye Hiro. I love you."_

"_D-Dashi…"_

Hiro's POV

"Hiro please wake up!"

I open my eyes to see that I was sweaty all over and it felt really gross. My brain was on fire as was the rest of my body. I rub the sleep out of my eyes enough to see that Mrs. Bell was hovering over me, looking terrified.

I silently question her about what happened.

"Hiro, we called Dr. Walls. He suspected that you were having a night terror." Mrs. Bell said.

'A night terror? But I wasn't…oh no. Tadashi must have died in that dream. The dream felt so real though…not even like the times when it just seems like it happened, but I actually felt hot!' And I was all sweaty and worked up. My eyes had tears in them when I rubbed them too.

"I'm sorry about the fact that you were hot last night. The air conditioning broke and the heater started blaring out massive hot air." Mrs. Bell explained.

'Well that would explain the sweatiness and realness of the flames. But does that mean Tadashi would really leave me like that?'

"A lot of kids have been getting rather frisky as a result, but you were starting to really worry Ms. Rose so she called me.

'And that lady didn't think it was right to try and wake me up?!'

"Hiro, you are alright, aren't you?" Mrs. Bell asked.

I nodded shakily when I really wasn't. I wanted Tadashi.

"What is it?" She asked soothingly. I trusted her enough to hug her and sniffle a bit (I had already cried myself out enough last night).

"Dashi." I whisper to her. She looks confused for a moment before realization hits her. "Tadashi?" She asks sadly. I nod and hug her tighter.

"Oh Hiro. I don't know how, but I am going to help you. I promise, okay?" She says. I nod, but don't have much high hopes. The only person that actually kept their promises was Tadashi. Still, Mrs. Bell only looked like she was trying to help. She was the only was in the foster home that didn't make a big deal about me talking again. I didn't mind when Tadashi was surprised because he actually cared, but the others probably just did it so they wouldn't get sued or I wouldn't give the home a bad name.

"I'm glad you found happiness again. I thought I'd never see you smile." She says softly.

That was right. Mrs. Bell had worked here long before I'd arrived. She was there when I was brought in and she was perfectly kind. I, however was the worst possible child. Thrashing and fidgeting when someone would try to hold me, crying when anything didn't go my way, and even resorting to trashing my room if I was frustrated enough; which I was more often than not.

"Thank you." I tell her softly, still not used to talking again. My voice pretty much decided when it wanted to work and when it wanted to be a jerk.

"I'm just doing my job." She said bashfully. I smirked. I think we both knew that she was the only person here that was most definitely not doing this just because it was her job.

"Come on outside when you're ready. It's actually quite breezy out there, so bring a jacket." She said, rushing out to check on other kids. When she's gone, I quickly grab my blue hoodie from under my bed. I glance at the top bunk and notice that Chip's gone. 'Must be outside already.' I muse, heading outside. I didn't want to put the hoodie on in this torturous warmth. That heater was really broken if that was the case because I only didn't wear it when I went to sleep, no matter what the weather was outside.

Outside wasn't much better than inside, not in terms of temperature, but in terms of how much I liked it. Kids were complaining left and right about how they couldn't sleep and a few were constantly trying to figure out what started it. I tried to find Chip, but luck wasn't on my side because Rodney found me.

"I bet _you_ broke the heater!" He accused meanly.

I roll my eyes and think 'that makes no sense. What motive do I possibly have to do that to myself? I don't recall asking for a horrid nightmare about losing Tadashi.'

"It was probably some lame stunt he pulled to show how dead set he is to get close to Tadashi. He'll do _anything_." One of Rodney's friends speaks up.

While I didn't do this and never thought of that, the idiot may be on to something. Maybe if I rebel enough, Ms. Rose and Dr. Walls will see that them keeping me away from Tadashi is really harming my behavior or something. It sounds crazy, but maybe craziness is just what I need to get my life back.

"Well? Did you or did you not do this Hiro?" Rodney asks, pushing me back a bit.

"And just what is going on over here?" Mrs. Bell asks, walking over to us. I silently thank her for showing up when she did. One of my bruises from last time still didn't fully heal.

"N-nothing Mrs. Bell. Hiro was just telling us about what happened." Rodney said. I roll my eyes again and Mrs. Bell's eyes twinkle something mischievous.

"You wouldn't want this to get back to Ms. Rose, would you? I heard everything you said young man. I think you apologize." She says.

"I'm sorry." He says softly.  
"Not to me Rodney." She warns.

"I'm sorry Hiro." He mutters. I ignore his pathetic apology and go near Ms. Rose. The more I act up, the more she'll want to find out why. Maybe just maybe she's smart enough to piece together that I'm doing this because I want my family back.

I see Lizzie picking up some flowers like the good little girl she is and decide this is the perfect way to start. If I make a huge statement now, it'll be easier to do smaller bad things. Taking a deep breath, I stomp over to Lizzie and yank the flowers out of her hands. She looks at me in confusion and I feel extremely bad for what I'm about to do, but I'll do anything for Tadashi.

"Sorry Lizzie." I whisper and I throw the flowers to the ground. Tears lace her innocent blue eyes and she looks at me in such sadness, it breaks my heart.

"B-but those a-are f-for M-Mr. Marx." She cries out softly, attempting to pick them up. I stop her and crush the flowers under my shoes. She gasps and covers her mouth in disbelief.

I feel even worse. Mr. Marx is the man that was filling out adoption papers for Lizzie right now and she wanted to do something nice for her. I feel horrible, but this needed to be done.

"Lizzie, what happened?!" Ms. Rose asked, rushing to the scene.

"M-Mr. H-Hiro c-crushed my flowers!" She wailed, pointing at me.

"Hiro, is that true?!" Ms. Rose demands. I nod easily, shoving my hands in my pocket.

"That Tadashi was a worse influence than I thought!" She exclaims, taking my hand and dragging me away. I want to pull my hair out at her stupidity.

"Are you retarded?! Or just plain clueless?!" I scream at her. She gasps in horror and tightens her hold on me.

"Dr. Walls was right. Tadashi was no good for you and it's no surprise that this happened the day after you saw him again." She says firmly. I widen my eyes in horror.

"He promised he wouldn't tell!" I shout, but that was the wrong thing to say because Ms. Rose just looked angrier.

"Well it's a good thing he did. I was considering letting him come see you again, but now there isn't even the slightest chance!" She declares angrily.

"How dare you?!" I cry out.

"How dare I what?" She asks.

"Lie to me. I know you had no intention of letting me see Tadashi, so don't lie to spare my feelings. If you or anyone else at the wretched home really cared about me, you'd see that I'm doing all this because I want to see Tadashi again. He's got more kindness in one of his smiles than I've ever seen anyone have in their while body!" I cry out in anger.

"Hiro Hamada! You have no right to speak to me this way." She says in alarm.

"Don't act surprised Rose. You know Tadashi loves me and vice versa. Stop letting Dr. Walls cloud your judgement. Please." I beg, and she loosens her hold on me.

"Please Ms. Rose. He's an amazing influence. It's because of him that I learned to accept my parent's death. I promise you that he's the best thing that ever happened to me." I say sincerely.

"Hiro. I-I wish I could believe you, but I can't. I have to trust Dr. Walls." She says sadly. I sigh in defeat and follow her to the front of the foster home. She pulls out her cellphone and clicks someone's number.  
"Who are you calling?" I ask.  
"Dr. Walls. There's nothing else we can do except transfer you to another foster home." She says softly.

I open my mouth to yell some more, but think against it. What's the point? That night terror was clearly just a sign. I really wasn't going to see Tadashi again. I was tired of fighting for a lost cause. I suppose I deserved this. I guess I wasn't getting a family. Happy endings don't happen to people like me. They only happen to good people. My only regret is that Tadashi is a really good person, but he's having to be negatively affected by all this.

I hear Ms. Rose talking to Dr. Walls about the transfer and slump down to the ground in misery. This was it. My end was here, but it certainly wasn't happy.

***Page Break***

"You can't seriously be just giving up?!" Chip mused as I packed my backpack up sorting through everything. The AC was functioning again and everyone was back in their now cool rooms.

"I am." I reply shortly, looking at the broken cheer bot. Sure, it didn't work anymore, but that didn't stop me from keeping it.

"The Hiro Takachico I know wouldn't just give up without a fight. Surely you have something else planned?" He asks hopefully.

"I did fight for what I wanted dammit! It didn't work! I tried! I tried all I could Chip! It's just not going to happen. I-I…It's not happening." I say, choking over my words as they crack.

Silence looms over the room as I continue to pack. I glance at the hoodie sprawled over my bed.

"You're a coward!" Chip cries out. I'm surprised to see that he looks furious and vulnerable.

"Ch-Chip. Don't you see?! I tried. I really did. I-There's just nothing I can do. Th-there's too much against me." I choke, tears clouding my vision. I can't see anything and I just get so frustrated, I fall to the ground and wail childishly.

"Don't _YOU_ see?! You're the only hope we have in this foster home. Some of the kids here are losing hope for ever getting adopted! If you can't get your family, how will we? If we see you reunited with Tadashi, you have no idea how much hope it will give us-How much hope it gave us the first time." He says with wide eyes.

"B-but Rodney-

"Is, was, and probably always will be extremely jealous. You never wanted to be adopted, but you got it so fast and easily. Rodney's older than you. Everyone knows that people go for younger kids. He's upset that you got chosen over him. Otherwise, he'd have the same hope that I, Lizzie, and the rest of the kids have." He says, cutting me off.

"Please Hiro. Try a _little_ harder. One last fight can't hurt." He says hopefully.

"_I love you Hiro. Hold on to that."_

I bite my lip and look at him in sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, placing my backpack in the corner and flopping on my bed.

Rodney shakes his head. "Unbelievable." He mutters, walking out the out and slamming it.

***Page Break***

"You leave in three days." Ms. Rose says flatly. I give a curt nod to show I understood and she goes back to her desk.

I notice Lizzie sulking at the activity table and decide that if I'm leaving. I'm setting things straight first. It's just like Tadashi would no doubt say _"When the world fights you, fight back with kindness. Kill it with kindness."_ I smile at the fact that it's exactly the kind of cheeseball thing he'd say.

I run outside to the backyard and look at the flowers. I pick a sizable amount and head back to the activity room. I notice that Lizzie's gone, but that doesn't stop me from the task at hand. I rummage through the drawers until I find a nice blue ribbon. I tie the flowers together and make a bow at the end.

Then I look everywhere for Lizzie, but can't find her.

"Ms. Rose, where's Lizzie?" I ask.

"Oh, she's leaving with Mr. Marx right now actually." She informs me. I widen my eyes. I'm too late! No! It's never too late.

I immediately take a deep breath and race out the door to catch up to the foreign blue car about to leave. When the man driving sees me, he turns the engine off and looks at me in confusion.

I hand him the bouquet of flowers breathlessly and he silently questions me.

"L-Lizzie picked those for you. She left them inside on accident." I say with a satisfied smile.

"Lizzie, is that true?" Mr. Marx asks with a smile. Lizzie smiles brightly and nods.  
"Thanks Mr. Hiro. I knew you had a pure heart. Just like the man who adopted you. Thank you for giving me hope." She says before they leave.

'Wow. Chip wasn't kidding about me giving her hope. Still, there's honestly nothing I can do to save myself.'

I run back inside to see an annoyed Ms. Rose.

"I nearly called security on you. Don't run off like that." She says. I ignore her and head to the cafeteria. I see Rodney sitting alone eating his lunch and approach him.

I lock my gaze into his and he stares at me intensely.

"I forgive you." I say with a straight face.

"I didn't apologize." He growls.

"Everyone makes mistakes Rodney. It's never too late to make things right. I know you didn't like the fact that I got adopted before you, but that doesn't mean you won't be adopted. Have hope." I tell him.

"It's too late for me Hiro. I'll never be adopted because Ms. Rose will tell every new couple here everything terrible I've done. I've already made a horrible image for myself. I tried, but there's nothing more I can do." He says stubbornly. I shake my head.

"Not true. There has to be _something_ you can do. There's always something you can do. Just look for a new angle." I tell him.

"Thanks Rodney." I hear a voice behind me say. I spin around to see Chip and a LOT of other kids behind me.

"Wh-what?" I ask in confusion.

"Take your own advice Hiro. There's always something you can do." He says smugly. I turn back to Rodney.

"You were in on this?" I ask.

"Yup. I am sorry Hiro. I didn't have any right to treat you the way I did. I'm truly sorry." He says shamefully.

I smile and pat him on the shoulder.

"Like I said, you're forgiven." I say.

"So does this mean…?" Chip asks. I nod and smile evilly.

"I'm getting my family back. But I'm going to need all of you to help me." I warn.

"Whatever you need, I'm in." Chip promises.

"ME too." Rodney adds.

"Me three."

"Me four."

"Us too!" the rest cry out.

I smirk. "Excellent. Here's the plan…"


	19. Chapter 19

"Everyone got the plan?" Hiro asks. The rest of the foster kids look at each and nod, Chip a little later than the others.

"Chip?" Hiro asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, yeah bro, totally." Chip says in a rather unconvincing tone.

"Chip!" The rest of the foster kids cry.

"Okay okay go over it just one more time." Chip says wearily. Everyone groans as Hiro face palms, glaring at Chip.

"Now, is everything set?" Hiro asks, making sure he was wearing his ripped jeans and t-shirt. His hoodie was safely folded inside his backpack.

"Yeah, we all got our worst pair of clothes out." Chip reports. All the kids were clad in ripped and faded fabric.

"If anyone's backing out, they gotta do it now." Hiro warns. Silence followed and Hiro nodded, pulling out rope from under his and Chip's bunk bed.

"No going back." Hiro says. "Group A, follow me outside. Group B wait for the signal and group C wait for group B's signal. Got it?" He asks.

"Got it." Chip and Rodney say, being the leaders of groups B and C respectively.  
"There's more rope in the closet if you need it. Group A, out!" Hiro called, marching out with his group.

"Rose, do you see what I see?" Mrs. Bell asks, looking at Hiro outside, tying himself and some of the other foster kids to the adoption center.

"No, what is- Oh my word! What is going on?!" Ms. Rose cries, rushing outside to get to the bottom of it. Mrs. Bell hid a smile, staying seated at Ms. Rose's desk.

"Hiro! What on Earth is going on?!" Ms. Rose demands, hands on her hips. She didn't receive a response.

"Hiro!" She cried out. When she didn't get an answer, she huffed and turned to the other children roped to the building.  
"Rachel what is going on?" She asks, all business. Silence.  
"Peter? George? Maple?" Ms. Rose tried, again not receiving anything except blank stares. Hiro then took his walkie-talkie and said "group B, your move."

"I don't know what is going on, but this is to stop at once! Hiro, your cab will be here in a few hours!" Ms. Rose reminds. Again, she was ignored.

"We got the signal. We're out." Chip says to his group, pocketing his walkie-talkie for the time being.

"Good luck." Rodney says with a nod.

"Thanks." Chip says, walking out with his group. They made it to the front desk when they saw Mrs. Bell sitting there. Figuring she'd leave soon, Chip ushered the others to proceed as planned. Rebecca tiptoed quietly to the wall and cut the phone cord with a satisfying smile. Chip signaled for Ricky to take Ms. Rose's phone. This was tricky because Mrs. Bell had not moved. She was engrossed in staring through the window to see what the children outside were up to, not wanting to move. The only upside was that she didn't notice group B.

Just as Ricky reached for the cellphone, it rang out, causing Mrs. Bell to turn to look at it, therefore causing her to take notice of the boy.  
"Ricky?" Mrs. Bell questioned. "What are you doi- Chip? Rebecca? Wait, what are you all doing here?" She continued, noticing everyone else. They all were wide-eyed.

"You can't stop us. Hiro WILL see Tadashi again." Chip declared, puffing his chest out heroically.

"Stop?- wha- wait, you're doing this to help Hiro?" Mrs. Bell asked.

"Yes, and nothing you say or do will stop us." Chip announced, crossing his arms. Mrs. Bell looked out the window once more to see Ms. Rose looking enraged and made a decision.

"Alright. I'm in." She said.

"You're…in?" Chip asks, looking at his group for confirmation.  
"Yes. Ms. Rose doesn't know what she's doing anymore. It's hurting Hiro. So I'm in." She says with a smile. Chip huddled around his group and whispered out "should we even trust her?"

"I don't think so. Wasn't she one of the people who tried to keep Tadashi away from Hiro?" Ricky asks uncertainly.  
"Yeah, but what choice do we have?" Rebecca points out, looking at Chip.

"I don't know guys. I think we should ask Hiro." Chip says.  
"He's busy. Look, he's fighting off Ms. Rose's threats and glares at the moment." Ricky mentions, pointing out the window.  
"Fine, ask Rodney. Just make it quick. Mrs. Bell can still use her or Ms. Rose's cellphone to call someone." Rebecca reminds quickly. Chip agrees, pulling out his walkie-talkie and contacting Rodney.

"So what should I say? Can we trust Mrs. Bell?" Rodney asks group C, having been informed of the current situation. Sophie began biting her fingernails, a bad habit she developed when she was nervous. The brunette looked around frantically, worried that the plan was already failing.

"I don't know Rodney, I feel like we should ask Hiro." Phil pipes up.

"There's no time. We can't waste another minute over this. Agree. That's our only choice. I think we can trust her. I've seen the way Hiro reacts to her." Strawberry says.  
"I think Strawberry's right." Rodney says, turning his walkie-talkie on and telling Chip just that.

"If you don't stop this nonsense, I will have no choice but to contact the police!" Ms. Rose threatens. Hiro sends a slightly worried glance inside to see that Chip and the rest of group B were talking to Mrs. Bell. The raven haired boy hoped with all his heart that this wasn't poking any holes in his plan.

With the help of Mrs. Bell, group B removed the sim card from Ms. Rose's phone and successfully disconnected her computer from the Wi-Fi. Now there was no way she could call for help.

"Thanks for the help Mrs. Bell." Chip says, nodding.  
"Anything to help Hiro." She says. "What now?"

"Now we head out and help Hiro and wait to give the signal to group C. That won't be for a while though." Chip says, leading everyone outside.

When they get outside, group A's eyes lit up and hope soared in their spirits. Hiro smiled and looked re-energized.  
"Success?" He asks, also silently questioning about Mrs. Bell as well.  
"Better." Chip says, nodding at the question.  
"Ah, thank the heavens. Mrs. Bell, knock some sense into these children. They will not tell me what is going on." Ms. Rose says, looking relieved.  
"They're fixing your mistakes." Mrs. Bell answers shortly. The kids all cheered and Ms. Rose only looked angrier.

"This is an outrage. I am calling the police!" She cries, storming toward the front door.  
"Good luck! We disconnected your phone and internet lines!" Chip called, only fueling her anger.

Everyone watched as the woman attempted to use the home phone, her cellphone, and then computer. Her eyes were practically on fire and she ran outside, ready to give the children a piece of her mind when a news van pulled into the parking lot. Ms. Rose ran out to see what all the commotion was.

Hiro looked to the others and was met with confused glances. A news van wasn't part of the plan. A petite woman with a microphone shuffled out of the van along with a man with a camera.

"This is Penelope Winter reporting live from Ms. Rose's Foster Home. We are at the scene of what appears to be a chain of kids roped to the building for unknown reasons. Ma'am, what exactly is this for?" The reporter asks Ms. Rose.

"I have no idea, but could you please turn off the camera?" Ms. Rose asks, trying not to explode in anger. Blatantly ignoring her, Penelope turned to Mrs. Bell and asked her the same question. "Do you know the reason?"  
"I'm afraid it's not my place to say. Ask one of the children." Mrs. Bell replied kindly.

Penelope then turned to the children, ushering the cameraman to follow her.

"Hi there little one. Can you tell me your name and why you all are chained to this building?" She asks.

"I'm Rebecca." She said shyly. "We're here to help Hiro." The girl answered, waving to the camera nervously.

"Hiro?" The reporter questioned.

"He's over there." Rebecca said, pointing to the raven haired boy. Penelope Winter quickly rushed to his side for the inside scoop.

"Wow, Tadashi! Hiro's on TV." Fred says. The five friends were at Fred's mansion playing Monopoly. Tadashi looked up from the board game and made a face.

"Fred, not now." He says, not believing him. Just then, Gogo punched him in the arm and popped her bubblegum in alarm.  
"The nitwits' not joking around Tadashi, the fur ball is actually on TV." She says, eyes slightly widened at the screen.

"Turn it up Freddy!" Honey Lemon squeaks.  
"Tadashi seriously, look." Wasabi says, Monopoly forgotten. Tadashi turned around and gaped at the scene in front of him.

"It IS Hiro! What's he doing roped to the foster home?! The screens headline was 'foster kids defending young boy'.

"Hiro was it? Can you tell me what it is exactly that you all are doing here?" The reporter asks from the TV.

"W-well, th-the kids d-decided to h-help me g-get my f-foster dad b-back." Hiro stuttered.

"What happened to him in the first place?" She asks encouragingly.

"T-there w-was a misunders-standing and I w-was brought back, b-but th-then everything was a-alright and I w-was ready to go back." He squeaked out.

"Then why didn't you?" Penelope Winter asks.

"She took me away from him." Hiro spat without a stutter, pointing at Ms. Rose who had grown pale in color.

"That's the foster home's owner!" Tadashi cried, watching in horror and awe.

"And you are?" the reporter asks.  
"She's Ms. Rose, the home's owner and founder." Mrs. Bell says with a faux innocent smile. Ms. Rose looked like she wanted to murder Hiro.  
While Penelope continued to question Ms. Rose and Mrs. Bell, Hiro was seen pulling out a walkie-talkie and speaking into it, though no one heard what it was.

"This is insane." Gogo breathed out.

"Tadashi, you need to go there!" Honey Lemon cried. The poor guy was too frozen in shock to do anything.

"Come on man, get a move on. If you go, this story will just get hotter. The more publicity, the better." Wasabi says.

"Yeah, I'll call a few people and get them to go down there." Fred adds. Seeing as the man wasn't moving, Gogo yanked Tadashi up and pushed him out the door.

"Go Tadashi!" She yelled.

"He's not moving. Lemme get the keys. We'll drive him." Wasabi says as everyone piles in the car.

"I wonder who's here." Penelope says, camera now off due to a break.

"That's Dashi's friend's car!" Hiro says, remembering with a smile.

"Tadashi's friend?" Penelope asks for clarification. Hiro nods excitedly.

They all watched anxiously as Tadashi emerged from the car and ran to the scene, a dopey smile when he saw Hiro and the rest of the foster kids.

"Dashi!" Hiro cried, wanting to run over to him, but knowing he couldn't. It had been so long. What was only a few days felt like years.

"Hiro. You bonehead. You could get into so much trouble." Tadashi said, but his smile gave him away.

"I know, but I was going to be transferred to another home if I didn't do this." Hiro explained.  
"I'm so proud of you." Tadashi said with a bright smile. Hiro gushed and turned to the rest of the kids.

"They all helped me Dashi. Be proud of all of them first. They convinced me to keep trying." Hiro says.  
"I am. I really am. So proud of all of you." Tadashi says. The kids wore appreciative smiles.

"Tadashi Hamada! You are not allowed here!" Ms. Rose shouted. "That is it. This is the final straw. I'm walking next door and using their phone to call the police since they don't know about this yet! Ms. Rose shrieked, running off. Hiro quickly reached to pull out his walkie-talkie and spoke, "Rodney, NOW!"

A powering down sound was heard and all at once, the lights in all the building in the streets shut off.

"Hiro, what did you do?" Tadashi and Penelope ask simultaneously.

"Not me. Group C. We had them destroy the power lines. Now there's no way she'll stop us." Hiro says proudly. Penelope squealed and quickly signaled the cameraman to start recording.  
"Penelope Winter live at the scene of young Hiro and his friends fighting from being transferred to another home and seeking to live with his ex-foster dad once more. They have just shut off power lines in the area in an attempt to stop local owner and founder of said home from informing the authorities. Tadashi has just come to the scene as well. Thoughts?" She asks, moving the microphone to him.

"There were complications and I gave Hiro back. It is the worst mistake I ever made and when I tried to get him back, I was banned from seeing him. Hopefully this will change things." Tadashi says.

Just then, Ms. Rose came back, looking beat. Her hair was disheveled and her spirit looked broken. She collapsed to the ground and appeared to be crying. When sirens were heard however she peeked up and smiled viciously.

"B-but h-how?" Hiro questioned, looking suddenly afraid.

"Yeah, we cut the power lines." Rodney exclaimed, running over to the scene with the rest of group C.

"They probably saw it on the news Hiro." Tadashi explains, looking just as fearful. Hiro looked like he had seen a ghost when the cops piled out of the squad cars.

"Alright that's it little boy. We're shutting this thing down." An officer says, looking at Hiro.

"B-b-but-

"No buts son. This is serious stuff. Now you're going to be transferred tomorrow, first thing in the morning and that's all there is to it." He says. Tears welled up in Hiro's eyes and he looked back to the other kids as if to say it was over. This was it.  
"End of the line guys. I'm sorry Chip." Hiro whispered shamefully. Chip shook his head and placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"You did great Hiro. You still fought for what you thought was a lost cause. You had a total Braveheart moment." His friend said with a nod.

Hiro looked up in surprise as the rest of the kid nodded and began chanting "Braveheart! Braveheart! Braveheart! Braveheart!"

"That's enough!" The cop ordered, more officers going around and cutting the rope.

"Braveheart! Braveheart!" They continued, ignoring the officer. The cops looked angry, but Ms. Rose was satisfied.

The last word Hiro heard before he was forced into his room was the sound of Tadashi's voice over the chanting, yelling out "Hiro! I've never been more proud of anyone in my life!"

He could've sworn he saw tears too, but maybe they were just his own. All in all, it was bittersweet moment.


End file.
